familly
by S.lmch
Summary: -je ne demande pas la charité, et n'ai besoin de personne! -mais moi j'ai besoin de toi Sasuke ! UA
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde ! Voici le premier chapitre d'une fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment déjà… à dire vrai je n'osais pas trop la publier… et puis je me suis dit que je n'avais pas grand-chose à perdre, au contraire ! Donc, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, vos avis sont les bienvenues ! En espérant vous faire passer un bon moment ! enjoy !

**Chapitre 1 : ou comment se brouiller avec son presque meilleur ennemi.**

Naruto était dans la cour, seul. Encore et toujours seul. Ce n'était pas faute de vouloir jouer avec les autres enfants, mais à cet âge, on est si cruel. La différence n'est pas acceptée, et des différences, Naruto en avaient. Physiquement déjà, il ne ressemblait à personne de son école, les japonais ayant généralement les cheveux sombres et la peau pale.

Lui était aussi blond que ses camarades étaient bruns, ses grands yeux bleu mis en valeur par sa peau ambrée. Ses joues portaient de fines cicatrices, trois de chaque côtés, récoltées sur un grillage à ses 5 ans. C'était un métisse, sa mère étant japonaise, elle-même métissée, et son père américain.

Actuellement, ils étaient en reportage à l'étranger, laissant leur enfant au bon soin d'Iruka, un de leurs amis qui tenait un foyer. Bien sûr, ça ne les empêchaient pas d'envoyer régulièrement des lettres à leur fils, et ça n'empêchait pas celui-ci de les aimer. Seulement il aurait parfois préféré avoir des parents « normaux », du type « fonctionnaire » et « femme au foyer ».

Des parents qui seraient là le soir pour l'accueillir après l'école, le questionner sur sa journée pendent le goûter ou le dîner. Ho, bien sûr, Iruka le faisait déjà, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Malgré son intérêt sincère, cette question ne lui était pas particulièrement destinée. Il la posait à tous les enfants du foyer.

Parfois il leur en voulait de sa solitude, pour l'avoir voulu sur terre et l'avoir laissé loin d'eux. Car il était voulu, c'était certain. Et chacune des missives qu'il recevait le lui rappelait, le faisant oublier sa colère pour consoler sa mère, que l'éloignement semblait tout autant faire souffrir, ainsi que la culpabilité due à l'abandon de son « bébé ».

Pour toutes ses raisons, Naruto était diffèrent, et les autres enfants le lui rappelaient le plus souvent possible, le traitant de décoloré ou de monstre. Mais ça ne le touchait plus tellement. Alors ils lui disaient que ses parents ne reviendraient jamais le chercher, qu'il était si inutile qu'ils ne voulaient plus de lui. Dans ces moments-là, il se sentait comme étouffé, submergé par le doute et la solitude.

Dans ces moments-là, il retrouvait du courage en observant Sasuke. Ni trop près ni trop loin, il pouvait rester des heures auprès de lui, sans se faire remarquer, simplement apaisé par la présence de cet être qui lui était si semblable. Car Sasuke lui ressemblait, il en était certain. Pas physiquement bien sûr, au contraire. Mais tous deux possédaient le même regard, emplit de tristesse et de douleur. Tous deux étaient aussi seuls et abandonnés que pouvaient l'être des enfants de 9 ans.

Mais si lui était détesté des autres enfants, ceux-ci étaient en admiration totale devant Sasuke : Sasuke le beau, Sasuke le surdoué, Sasuke le mystérieux. Tous semblaient l'aimer. Naruto s'était alors mis à l'envier. Pourquoi lui qui ne voulait de personne était-il si entouré, alors que lui, qui voulait simplement un ami, était toujours désespérément seul. La réponse était simple, c'était la faute de Sasuke. Il était trop parfait et prenait donc tout l'amour disponible aux alentours, ne laissant rien au gens comme lui, qui n'avaient rien pour eux.

Pendant longtemps, Naruto lui en avait voulu de cette perfection. Puis un jour, après une dispute, Sasuke avait perdu son calme légendaire et lui avait crié :

« -arrête de me mettre toutes tes erreurs sur le dos, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! »

Bien sûr, lui ne pensait qu'à la situation présente, mais cette phrase avait agi sur le blond comme un électro-choque : il ne faisait que fuir, rendant les autres, Sasuke le premier, coupable de son malheur sans oser affronter la vie. Il s'était alors relevé d'un bon, avec un regard déterminé qui ne le quitterait plus. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sasuke s'était sentit intimidé. Il s'attendait à se prendre la droite du siècle, mais à sa grande surprise, le jeune garçon lui fit un magnifique sourire. De ceux que l'on voyait dans les pubs pour dentifrice, la sincérité en plus.

« -t'a pas tort…désolé Sas'ke! »lança-t-il, avant de filé.

Sasuke resta là, bouche bée : c'était sûr, ce type était soit fêlé, soit schizo. Dans tous les cas, à éviter. Puis de « à éviter » Naruto était passé au stade « à remettre à sa place ».

En effet, depuis ce fameux jour, le blond semblait avoir changé. Dès le collège, Il était devenu volontaire. Malgré les moqueries, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et le mot pour rire. Faisant le clown pour amuser ses camarades, il redevenait sérieux pour les cours, semblant vouloir rattraper toutes ces années passées à dormir sur les bancs. Et les résultats ne s'étaient pas fait attendre. Ses notes, à défaut d'être extraordinaires, étaient bonnes. Et à chacune de ces petites victoires, le blond se tournait vers lui les yeux brillant. Avant chaque cour de sport, il venait le défier.

Et ce crétin auquel Sasuke n'aurait jamais fait attention occupait soudain toutes ses pensées. Une sorte de rivalité s'était petit à petit installée entre eux, pas toujours positive, mais elle les poussait à donner jour après jour le meilleur d'eux même. Et étrangement, Sasuke, qui avait toujours voulu la tranquillité, était heureux de l'attention bruyante du farceur blond. Mais çà, plutôt mourir que de se l'avouer. Car Sasuke, armé de toute la fierté Uchiwa, ne pouvait décemment pas laisser ce cancre être meilleur que lui !

Oui, Il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle le blond risquait de le dépasser. Si l'Uchiwa était l'archétype du beau ténébreux mystérieux, le blond était devenu un magnifique athlète de 15 ans, blagueur rebelle et indiscipliné. Et de plus en plus courtisé. Alors oui, s'était stupide et puérile, mais même si en temps normal il se moquait bien de l'attention de tous ces hypocrites attirés par son physique, les voir tourner autour de cet idiot de Naruto le mettait sur les nerfs. Et lui qui en était tout heureux ! Comme le serait un gentil chienchien à sa mémère face à un os. Lamentable !

Mais Sasuke était le meilleur. Il ne laisserait pas un imbécile pareil lui piquer son fan club. Aussi, s'était-il mis à rendre de bref sourire à certaines jeunes filles, à répondre aux salutations. Mais seulement lorsque le blond était dans les parages, ce que n'avait pas manqué de remarquer Shikamaru, un des ami de Naruto, roi des flémards, et génie à ses heures perdues. Aussitôt mis au parfum, celui-ci avait vu ce comportement comme un défi du brun, ne draguant pas par respect des sentiments de ses vis-à-vis, mais ne les repoussant plus, rendant Sasuke furieux.

Le brun ne lui répondait plus, ignorait ses défis, et quand au bout d'un mois, n'y tenant plus, Naruto lui avait demandé des explications, Sasuke lui avait froidement répondu que le simple fait de voir sa tête de crétin le fatiguait. La dispute, pourtant banale entre eux, était allée crescendo, et avait fini dans le bureau du proviseur, Tsunade, qui les avait collé pour toute une vie, mais heureusement, séparément.

Pour Sasuke, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Ou plutôt, chez le vieux. Car Sasuke vivait avec son frère Itachi depuis maintenant presque un an chez un vieil homme qui leur servait de famille d'accueil.

Itachi avait 19 ans, mais ayant séjourné 2 ans dans un hôpital psychiatrique, les assistantes sociales avaient refusé de lui confier la garde de son frère dans un premier temps, les confiant à un tuteur jusqu'à ce que preuve soit établit de l'aptitude d'Itachi à prendre soin de lui et de son frère de manière autonome. Celui-ci prenait son rôle très au sérieux, regrettant de n'avoir pu être présent pour son jeune frère après ce qui s'était passé, tout comme Sasuke s'en voulait de n'avoir rien fait ce soir-là…

Voili voilou !

Alors? Verdict? Chibi eyes no jutsu ? …. Reviews?


	2. Chapitre 2 : ou comment attraper froid

_Amis du soir, bonsoir ! Amis du jour,… a demain !_

_« ….. »_

_Bon d'accord, je sors…_

_A part ça, voici le chapitre deux ! En espérant vous distraire autant qu'écrire m'a distrait, votre humble serviteuse s'incline ! (Oui, je sais, ça ne se dit pas, mais, « servante »… c'est tellement kitch !)_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

**Chapitre 2 : ou comment attraper froid en une leçon, par Sasuke Uchiwa.**

Yiruma-san. C'est comme ça que s'appelait le vieil homme chez lequel vivaient les frères Uchiwa. Ou plutôt Sasuke. Car si le plus jeune y passait tout le temps où il n'avait pas cour, l'ainé n'y venait que le soir, en coup de vent, entre deux jobs. Itachi accumulait les petits boulots en plus de ses études de droit.

Les assistantes sociales lui avaient affirmé qu'à l'issue de deux années sous tutelle, s'ils en étaient capables, tous deux pourraient vivre ensemble de manière indépendante, ce qui demandait une certaine somme. Et puis, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, Itachi voulait pouvoir rendre son frère heureux, tout lui offrir.

La vie dans le grand appartement de Yiruma-san était tranquille. Celui-ci semblait réellement vouloir l'affection de Sasuke. Il lui payait les derniers objets à la mode, les derniers vêtements. Mais cela n'avait que peu d'intérêt pour Sasuke, peu habitué à un tel faste, leur préférant ses propres affaires, vieilles et familières.

Le vieil homme lui portait une attention particulière. Enfaite, il le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Au début, Sasuke en était heureux, ça faisait si longtemps que personne ne l'avait aimé pour lui-même, et non pour son physique. Peut-être ce vieil homme cherchait-il en lui le petit fils qu'il n'avait pas eu. Peut-être cherchait-il une famille…

Du moins était-ce ce qu'il avait cru. Mais petit à petit, Yiruma-san s'était mis à le complimenté sur son teint, sa peau de porcelaine. Puis était venu le reste…

Des frôlements… des caresses… des regards de plus en plus insistants. Mais Sasuke ne voulait pas le voir, pensant qu'il s'imaginait des choses, que son passé le rendait paranoïaque. Aussi, n'en avait-il pas parlé à son frère. Cela ferait bientôt huit mois que cela durait, accentuant chaque jour un peu plus son malaise, jusqu'à ce qu'il en arrive à préférer être collé…son esprit ne tournait définitivement pas rond !

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que la punition de Tsunade était effective. Une semaine qu'il n'arrivait chez Yiruma qu'à 19 heures, épuisé par des cours ennuyeux qui n'en finissait plus. Ce soir-là, comme tous les soirs, il monta au quatrième étage. Comme tous les soirs, il avait salué Yiruma-san depuis l'entrée avant de se dirigé directement vers la salle de bain, pour une bonne douche brulante, ne prenant pas garde à l'odeur inhabituel d'alcool provenant du salon…

Une fois déshabillé, il se glissa dans la cabine de douche, l'eau chaude délassant ses muscles endoloris par une heure passée à ramassé les feuilles mortes dans la cour pour son heure de colle.

Après quelques minutes à simplement profité de la douce caresse aqueuse, Sasuke se saisit d'un gel douche aux fruits rouges qu'avait acheté son frère. Versant le liquide rose dans la paume de sa main, il ne vit pas la porte s'entre-ouvrir, passant sur son corps imberbe cette mousse onctueuse dont l'odeur suave finissait de le détendre.

Ses mains passaient et repassaient sur sa peau blanche avec une douceur et une sensualité infinie. L'eau coulait sur lui avec une lenteur hypnotique, ses mouvements mesurés donnant l'impression d'une dance. Ayant fini de se rincer, Sasuke se tourna vers le porte-serviette. Et ce qu'il vit le figea de stupeur.

A la porte de la salle de bain se tenait Yiruma-san, le regard vitreux et les joues rougies par le désir. Les mains sur sa verge, il se donnait du plaisir en fixant le bel éphèbe aux yeux agrandis par la terreur et le dégout. Ce regard et ce corps tremblant l'é le voulait. Il le voulait sous lui.

La température semblait avoir brusquement chuté. Des sueurs froides recouvraient le corps de Sasuke. Doucement, il reculait. Doucement, Yiruma avançait…

Le silence pesant fut remplacé par la respiration lourde du vieillard. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Et dans cet immobilisme imprégné de terreur, il bondit sur Sasuke.

Tout était allé très vite. Les coups. Les cris. Quelques vêtements enfilés à la hâte.

Puis la fuite. Le béton froid et dur sous les pieds nus. Le souffle glacé du vent sur le corps encore humide. L'air lourd et le noir. Puis le néant. Le désespoir. L'abandon.

Sasuke ne savait où aller. Alors il se laissa simplement glissé à terre. Puis il comprit réellement ce qui venait de se passer. Vinrent la panique, et enfin, les larmes.

La pluie se mit à tomber…

C'était Tellement cliché ! Sauf que là, il n'était pas dans un vieux film américain.

Là, c'était le putain de monde réel.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

Naruto aimait le sport. Il aimait dépenser le trop-plein d'énergie en se donnant à fond dans quelque chose. En outre, courir lui vidait l'esprit, lui permettait d'aborder plus sereinement les problèmes. Et en ce moment, c'était Sasuke son problème.

Bon d'accord le brun n'avait jamais été très expressif, mais habituellement, il parvenait à le comprendre. Au moins dans les grandes lignes. Mais là, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait pu faire pour le hérissé à ce point…

Bon ok ! Ce n'était pas toujours tout rose entre eux, pour ne pas dire jamais. A vrai dire, il était même le seul à réussir à faire sortir de ses gongs l'imperturbable Sasuke Uchiwa. Mais en temps normale, il savait pourquoi ! Et bizarrement, il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de l'esprit le regard blessé et trahis du brun. Il détestait déjà culpabiliser, alors ne même pas savoir pourquoi…

Décidément, il le voyait partout ! Même à la place de ce clochard tremblent dans une chemise ouverte, complètement trempé. D'ailleurs, à y regarder de plus près, il lui ressemblait vraiment beaucoup. La même peau pale sur le même corps fin et musclé. Les mêmes cheveux de jais, cachant les mêmes perles charbon. Le même visage aux traits droits, délicats et pourtant viril…

Merde !

« -SAS'KE ! »

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Voilà !**

**Oserais-je mander une review ?**


	3. Chapitre 3 : ou rencontre

bonjour tout le monde!

je me suis rendue compte que j'oubliait quelque chose de très important: le disclaimers!

loin de moi l'idée de voler le travaille de qui que ce soit, je m'en excuse donc et y remédie sur le champ!

**Genre : **Romance/UA/ famille

**Titre : **bah... familly, quoi...

**Disclaimers : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf quelques personnages que j'ai crée, et que j'aiiiiimeuuuuu! ... pardon...

voici la suite de ma fic, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise! il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, mais c'est une petite transition et présentation nécessaire pour la suite. j'espère que vous aimerez touts ces enfants autant que moi! sinon je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pue échapper à mes yeux myopes!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 3 : ou rencontre avec (une partie de)la famille de Naruto.**

_Pas de réponse. Il ne m'a pas entendu. Sérieux, y pourrait répondre ! J'ai l'air con là ! Attend que j'puisse traverser que j't'explique ma vision d'la politesse !_

_Ça y'est, c'est passé au vert. Je traverse et me dirige droit sur lui. S'il veut se mettre minable et finir de dessoulé fringué comme un clodo, c'est son problème ! Mais pas après s'être disputé avec moi ! Nan mais sérieux y veut quoi, me faire culpabilisé ? Déjà que depuis le début de nos colles il est encore plus froid qu'avant !_

_Si si ! C'est possible ! Avant y répondait des « pff » ou des « hn » quand je lui parlais ! Maintenant, y m'regarde juste avec ses yeux-de-la-mort-qui-tue, genre « arrête d'exister, le simple fait qu'on respire le même air me dégoute ». Sas'ke est vraiment pas un mec sympa ! J'sais même pas pourquoi j'me prends la tête pour lui !_

_D'ailleurs, il a qu'à se démerdé tient ! J'vois pas pourquoi j'irais l'ramassé ! J'lui dois rien, et il est largement capable de se débrouiller tout seul !_

Fier de sa décision, Naruto continua sa route, passant prés de la loque qu'était Sasuke. Une fois assez prés, il avait entendu comme des reniflements. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Sasuke Uchiwa ne pleurait pas. Jamais.

Lui non plus ne pleurait pas. Sauf parfois, lorsqu'il n'en pouvait plus. Dans ces moments là, Iruka lui préparait toujours un chocolat chaud et restait auprès de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Mais qui était auprès de Sasuke ?

A cette pensé, Naruto se sentit vraiment con, pire que tout à l'heure. Il se retourna et s'élança jusqu'à Sasuke, qu'il attrapa par le col et tenta de le relevé.

« -MERDE SAS'KE ! Qu'es tu fous là ! T'est vrai… !

Mais il s'interrompit. Dans ses bras le corps de Sasuke était tremblant et glacé. Ses yeux était vide et il peinait à tenir sur ses jambes. Il semblait ailleurs, inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Inconscient de la présence de Naruto, sur le visage duquel apparaissait doucement la peur.

Merde ! Sasuke n'était pas comme çà ! Sasuke était le genre de type qui envoyait baladé ceux qui lui prenaient la tête ! Le genre de mec avec une présence de malade, qui remet en place n'importe qui d'un regard ! Non, ce n'était pas le Sasuke que Naruto connaissait, et celui là, il ne voulait pas le connaitre ! Il le secoua alors comme un prunier en lui criant de se réveiller.

Et il se prit la baffe du siècle en plein dans la face. Question de réflexe. Note pour l'avenir, jamais faire chier un Uchiwa en état de choc ! Mais au moins, ça avait l'air de l'avoir réveiller.

« -Na…Naruto ?

-…

-je…désolé !

-sas'ke qui s'excuse ! La fin du monde est proche ! »

A ces mots, le brun se renfrogna. Dans le silence pesant qui s'était installé, il commença à analyser la situation. Il était à moitié nu dans la rue, sans chaussures, complètement trempé par une pluie qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêté, et le pire de tout, Naruto l'avait vu comme ça ! Sa fierté venait de prendre un sacré coup !

Comme il aimerait que tout ceci ne soit que l'un de ses cauchemars ! L'un de ceux qu'il faisait toutes les nuits, depuis ce fameux jour où tout avait basculé. Il voulait fuir, ne pas se montré à Naruto aussi misérable. Mais pour allé où ? Il ne pouvait pas retourné là-bas ! Il ne _voulait _pas y retourner !

Naruto l'avait vu petit à petit reprendre ses esprits, puis se défaire de son étreinte. Mais lorsqu'il le vit commencer à reculé, le regard hagard, il lui saisit le bras et le força à le suivre. Au début, Sasuke se débattit. Alors qu'il allait envoyer son poing dans la gueule d'ange en face de lui, Naruto arrêta le coup d'une seule main.

Il le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit un mot. Un seul petit mot. Mais avec tant de conviction et de douceur… ce n'était pas de la pitié. Naruto se faisait vraiment du souci pour lui. Alors, pour cette fois, juste ce soir, il se laisserait allé.

« -viens ! »

Sasuke lui rendit son regard, et hocha la tête. Naruto lui tendit alors sa veste, et alors qu'il se baissait pour retirer ses chaussures, Sasuke l'arrêta. Il se redressa et pris la main de Sasuke dans la sienne, la serrant d'abord un bon coup avant de relâcher la pression, comme pour dire « je suis là ». Puis, sans un mot, ils se mirent en route, main dans la main, Naruto regardant droit devant lui, et Sasuke, légèrement en retrait, regardant le dos de son…

Son quoi d'ailleurs ? Ils n'étaient pas amis. Pas ennemis non plus. Rival ? Oui, c'était ça. Mais un rival ne faisait pas ce genre de choses, n'est-ce pas ? Alors Sasuke s'approcha doucement du blond. Presque collé à son dos, il s'approchât de son oreille. Pendant quelque seconde, il frissonna face à la chaleur du corps près de lui et à sa douce odeur. Puis reprenant ses esprits, il murmura :

« -merci…Naruto. »

C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait comme ça. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son nom. La première fois qu'il était aussi proche, et pas seulement physiquement. Naruto se tourna vers lui, et, lorsqu'il vit le regard reconnaissant et apaisé de Sasuke, il su qu'il avait bien fait de revenir sur ses pas.

« -nous sommes presque arrivé, murmura t'il avec douceur. On devrait se dépêcher avant que tu n'attrape froid. »

Puis avec un sourire, il reprit la route, accélérant le pas. 5 minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant le foyer.

« - où sommes-nous ? demanda Sasuke.

-Chez moi. Entre !»

Sasuke observa un moment la grande bâtisse. Elle n'était plus toute jeune, mais bien entretenue. C'était le genre d'endroit rare, qui dégageait quelque chose. Pas une odeur. De la chaleur. Le genre d'endroit qui avait une âme. Alors il suivit son rival et pénétra dans la vieille maison.

Dès le hall d'entré, Sasuke fut assaillit par un brouhaha épouvantable.

« -désolé, fit Naruto en le voyant faire la grimace. C'est un foyer. On y trouve des enfants dont les parents ne peuvent ou ne veulent pas s'occuper. Ma famille, quoi ! Sourit-il.

-ce n'est rien. C'est plutôt moi qui suis désolé de m'imposé. Tu es sure qu'il n'y aura aucun probl…

-NARUTO ! Rugit une petite fille aux cheveux violets en bondissant sur le blond, qui explosa de rire en la réceptionnant et en la faisant tournoyer dans les airs. L'éclat de rire de la fillette semblait avoir agit comme un véritable signal. Dans la minute qui suivit, l'entré était pleine à craquer. Deux autres naines, l'une en fauteuil roulant, s'étaient harponnées sur Naruto, alors qu'une jeune fille en uniforme et aux longs cheveux noirs leur courait après :

« -vous trois, retournez au salon tout de suite ! On n'a pas finit les devoirs ! Eri, c'est ça que tu appelles aller au toilette ? Se tournant vers le blond, elle sourit. Bienvenu à la maison, naru-naru !

-salut Cazzy ! »

Une autre passa sa tête rousse par la porte d'une pièce sur la gauche d'où semblait sortir des effluves de nourriture.

« -bonsoir !

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de retourné à ses occupation, Naruto lui lança :

« - Hèllé, c'est toi qui t'occupe du diner ce soir ?

-oui ! Caïn est sortit. C'est aujourd'hui qu'il rend son manuscrit. Et Lizzy et Haru ne sont toujours pas revenus de leur voyage scolaire… du coup, c'est moi qui m'y colle !

-ça te dérange si on ajoute un couvert ?

-quoi !? Non ! Je ne voudrais pas m'imposé ! C'est déjà très… s'écria Sasuke qui était resté coït devant le déluge de nouvelle tête toutes plus bruyantes les une que les autres.

-arrête ton char ! C'est pas comme si tu savais où manger, pas vrai ?

-…

-tu vois !

-désolé de vous interrompre les mecs, mais…à qui avons-nous affaire ? Lança la dénommée Cazzy, qui depuis leur entrée, s'échinait à décrocher les deux petites filles accroché à Naruto comme des moules à leur rocher. »

Sasuke prit alors conscience des regards posé sur lui. Que devait-il leur répondre ?

« - je…

-c'est un pote qu'a quelques soucis d'hébergement ! J'me suis dit qu'y pouvait bien dormir dans ma chambre, au moins pour cette nuit !

Satisfaites de cette explication, les filles sourirent à leur invité :

-pour le diner, c'est ok, lança Hèllé en retournant dans sa cuisine. Pour la nuit aussi normalement, mais demande quand même à Iruka-san. Il est au téléphone dans son bureau.

-ok merci !

Pendant ce temps, Cazzy avait réussie à décrochés les deux mollusques et à les trainer jusqu'à ce qui semblait être la table du salon, ensevelit sous livres, trousses, et cahiers, avant de repérer le dernier petit monstre qui essayait de filer à l'anglaise vers les étages supérieurs, la faisant rejoindre de force ses petites camarades.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

.

****voila! ne vous inquiéter pas, le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit. en fait, c'est plus la seconde moitié de celui-ci, mais j'ai préférer couper pour équilibrer un peu la taille de mes chapitres. sinon, désoler pour la mise en page, mais j'ai vraiment du mal avec ...

sinon, pour ceux passant par là lisant aussi mon drarry, le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder! bref! à bientôt! and enjoy!


	4. Chapitre 4 : ou tempête intérieure

ohayo mina-san! dai t chobu desu?

merci à ceux qui laisse des reviews! je tenais à vous dire à quel point vous devenez une espèce rare! surtout, continuez sur votre lancé! vous n'imaginer pas à quel point ça motive et fait plaisir! pour vous remercier, je vous poste dés maintenant le prochain chapitre! en espérant vous faire passer un bon moment!

o

**petit savoir inutile: **Jean Meslier (1664 - 1729) est considéré comme l'un des premiers véritables athées. Toute sa vie il a écrit des critiques très violentes contre la religion sans jamais les publier. Le plus étonnant est qu'il était curé.

o

**Genre : **Romance/UA/ famille

**Titre : **bah... familly, quoi...

**Disclaimers : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf quelques personnages que j'ai crée, et que j'aiiiiimeuuuuu! ... pardon...

o

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO o**

**o**

**OoO**

**o**

**Chapitre 4 : ou tempête intérieure, confiance, et confidences.**

Dans le calme revenu retentit alors un énorme éternuement !

« -ha ! Merde ! Excuse-moi ! J'ai complètement oublié que t'étais trempé ! Viens ! Puis Naruto entraina le brun au premier étage en ricanant à la pensé que même « monsieur » Uchiwa pouvait prendre froid.

La salle de bain était assez spacieuse, et on voyait qu'elle était faite pour que plusieurs personnes puissent faire leur toilette en même temps. Dans le fond de la pièce se trouvait un grand bassin de deux mètres de long sur trois de large, profond d'un peu moins d'un mètre. La margelle était large.

Sur le mur de droite se trouvait un grand miroir et trois lavabos. Une étagère supportait plusieurs pots contenant brosses à dents, dentifrices, et diverses autres choses nécessaire à la toilette. À côté étaient suspendu six capes de bain. Sur le mur de gauche se trouvait deux armoires et un porte-serviettes d'où Naruto prit deux serviettes.

Il en jeta une sur son épaule, avant de se placer face à Sasuke et de commencé à lui sécher les cheveux avec la seconde.

Celui-ci se détendit, profitant de la caresse sur son cuir chevelu. Les gestes de Naruto étaient rapides et doux. Il se sentait bien, en sécurité. Cela faisait longtemps que cela n'était pas arrivé en présence d'un autre que son frère.

« -hé, crétin! Je peux faire ce genre de choses tout seul, murmura t-il.

Les paroles étaient dures, mais le ton employé fit comprendre au blond que la plainte n'était que pour la forme.

« -désolé, j'ai l'habitude de m'occuper de mes frères et sœurs ».

-hn.

-je te laisse prendre ta douche en premier. Je poserais des vêtements propres devant la porte.

-hn. Puis alors que Naruto allait sortir, Sasuke lança un merci.

Naruto se retourna et eu un éclat de rire.

-hé bé! T'est bien poli aujourd'hui ! Tu devrais dessoûler sous la pluie plus souvent ! »

Puis il quittât la pièce, laissant Sasuke à ses interrogations, plongé dans l'eau chaude.

_Merde ! Qu'es que je fabrique ! Je n'aurais jamais du accepter ! Après le dîner, je pars. Sa famille n'a pas relevé, mais elles doivent surement se poser des questions auxquelles je n'aurais pas envie de répondre. Je ne veux pas lui causer de problèmes. Pas que je me soucis de lui ! Simplement, il m'a aidé. Je lui dois au moins ça. _

_Je ne veux pas y retourner, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Je dois retourner là-bas avant le retour d'Itachi vers 23h30. Il trouvera une solution et on s'en ira. Il comprendra._

Fier de sa décision et comptant expliqué à Naruto qu'il ne dormirait pas ici, il sortit de l'eau en vitesse, s'habilla avec les vêtements trouvé sur le pas de la porte, puis sortit. A peine avait-il fait deux pas dans le couloir que Naruto le frôla, entrant dans la salle de bain.

Sasuke en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Et lui maintenant ? Qu'était-il censé faire ? Un rire retentit alors derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit alors une des petites filles qui faisaient leurs devoirs dans le salon précédemment. Elle avait le même visage que la furie qui les avait accueillis, mais ses cheveux, contrairement à l'autre qui les portait très courts, lui arrivaient à mis-dos. L'expression de son visage semblait aussi plus douce. Elle souri et lança avant de tourner les talons vers le fond du couloir, allumant la lumière au passage :

« -la chambre de Naruto est par là. »

Sasuke la suivi. Ils montèrent au deuxième et dernier étage. Au bout du couloir se trouvait une porte peinte en orange, une spirale noire là ou se trouverait habituellement le judas, et des stickers un peu partout. La petite le fit entrer, et avant de se retirer, demanda :

« -tu as faim ? D'habitude on ne mange pas entre les repas, mais je pense que pour toi, Hèllé dira oui ! Devant le refus du jeune homme, elle recula, lançant avant de fermer la porte : « au fait, moi, c'est Elvira! Mais tu peux m'appeler Evi ! »

Une fois seul, Sasuke entrepris de faire le tour de la pièce où la couleur dominante était, je vous le donne en mille, l'orange. Naruto avait vraiment des goûts plus que discutables…

Mais une fois la surprise passé, c'était plutôt joli. La chambre était bourrée d'objets en tout genre, certains inutiles, d'autres moins. L'atmosphère générale était chaleureuse. Tout dans cette pièce rappelait son propriétaire. Oui. Naruto était peut-être un être bruyant, un peu crétin sur les bords, et plein à craquer d'idées aussi farfelues qu'inutiles, comme touts ses bibelots. Mais par dessus tout ça, il était surtout incroyablement vivant. Tout son contraire.

Sasuke s'assit sur le lit au centre de la pièce, un autre aux draps noirs à nuages rouges étant poussé contre un mur. Il était, ho grande surprise, orange. On retrouvait sur la taille d'oreiller la même spirale que sur la porte, mais orange sur fond noir. Sasuke eu un rictus. Il n'avait pas entendu Naruto entrer.

« -aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression d'avoir rencontré un nouveau Sasuke. Ou plutôt d'avoir revu l'ancien. Celui qui allait parfois s'asseoir sur le ponton, au calme. Dans ces moments là, il avait toujours un air apaisé.

Le brun avait sursauté au son de sa voix, amusant Naruto. Il vint s'assoir sur les draps, face à lui.

« - ta famille ne va pas se poser de question ?

-si, bien sûr surtout que c'est la première fois que j'amène quelqu'un ici ! Naruto, tout à sa gêne, ne vit pas la légère interrogation qui était apparue dans le regard de Sasuke à l'entente de cette réponse. Il continua.

« -Mais tu sais, ici, personne n'a eu une vie facile ! Ils savent quand il faut se taire. Ils savent que parfois, il vaut mieux laisser aux gens leurs secrets et ne pas poser de questions. Alors moi non plus, je ne te demanderais rien ! dit-il en se levant. Je vais demander à Iruka pour cette nuit. Je reviens. »

Mais à peine avait-il posé la main sur la poignée que Sasuke bloqua la porte de la sienne. Puis il lui raconta. Il lui raconta les évènements de la soirée dans les grandes lignes, Le corps de marbre et le regard lointain. Durant son récit, tous deux s'étaient laissé glisser au sol, collé l'un à l'autre, puis Naruto voulut « casser la gueule à ce putain de pervers de merde ».

Mais Sasuke l'en avait empêché et lui avait fait part de son envie d'y retourner dès ce soir. S'il n'y allait pas, son frère allait s'inquiété. Naruto décida alors d'appeler ce fameux Itachi et de lui exposer la situation. En tout cas, il était hors de question pour Sasuke de retourner chez ce malade ! Tout deux pourraient peut-être même vivre ici, avec lui et ses frères et sœurs ! C'était un foyer après tout ! Mais Sasuke s'était braqué.

«-je ne demande pas la charité, et n'ai besoin de personne!

-mais moi j'ai besoin de toi Sasuke ! »

**o**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**o**

voila! pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, une seul solution! **_reviews!_**

pour m'insulter, me complimenter, m'envoyer chier (désolée, c'est la seul rime qui m'est venue -_-') une seul solution! _**reviews!**_

tomate ou bouquet de rose? une seul solution! ... _**reviews!**_

bref... _**REVIEWS!**_

...

...

s'il vous plait?


	5. Chapitre 5 : ou proposions

****bonjour a tous! et merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews! ça m'a fait très plaisir! apparemment vous trouver mes chapitres un peu courts... celui-ci est déjà un peu plus long! sinon, pour ceux qui n'ont pas laissé de petit mot, ne soyer pas timide! je ne mange pas! (enfin, pas les humain ;p)

bref! oublions mon humour pourri et place à la lecture!

**Chapitre 5 : ou proposions au poste d'aide auxiliaire réalisateur de rêve.**

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**O**

_Houlà ! Quand j'ai dit ça, sas'ke a fait une tête carrément spéciale ! Limite j'lui aurais dit que j'étais le fils caché de Einstein qu'il aurait été moins choqué ! Bon ! Va falloir expliciter du coup, parce que là, il a l'air de se faire de drôles de films… quoi que… sa pourrait être marrant de le faire marcher !_

Sur cette pensée, Naruto s'était resserré contre le corps de Sasuke, nichant sa tête dans le cou du brun. Il ne pu retenir un sourire en sentant le jeune homme frissonné contre lui, l'accro dans sa respiration.

Sasuke, lui, était terrifié. Cette proximité, il détestait ça. Il détestait qu'on le touche, qu'on le colle, et il ne se retenait qu'a grande peine d'envoyer valdinguer le blond, de céder à la panique. Il avait assez perdu son sang-froid aujourd'hui pour toute une vie d'Uchiwa.

Plus sérieusement, l'Uzumaki lui murmura à l'oreille, inconscient du malaise qu'il provoquait.

« -sas'ke… tu es devenu important pour moi…je… je vais te confier un secret.

Avant, j'étais toujours seul. Ce n'était pas par choix. Simplement, je n'avais pas réussi à me faire accepter par les autres. Mais alors qu'ils m'évitaient, ils recherchaient toujours ta compagnie.

Alors que toi tu les repoussais, ils s'accrochaient, et c'est eux qui finissaient par tout faire pour te plaire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Jusqu'à ce que je prenne conscience de la différence entre nous… »

Il se recula et voulu regarder Sasuke dans les yeux, mais celui-ci avait baissé la tête et les deux mèches qui encadrait habituellement son visage le cachait. Ce n'était pas grave. Il savait qu'il avait toute son attention.

« -la différence entre nous, c'était que toi, tu savait qui tu étais. A cette époque déjà, tu étais quelqu'un. Une personne à part entière, qui n'avait rien à prouver à qui que ce soit. Et c'est encore le cas. »

A ces mots, Sasuke, surprit, releva un visage troublé vers Naruto. Celui-ci posa sa main sur sa joue, lui relevant encore le visage afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il continua dans un chuchotement, comme une confidence.

« -tu sais, je t'admirais sas'ke ! Je voulais devenir comme toi, tu étais si fort ! Mais ma fierté m'empêchait d'aller vers toi. Avec le temps, ça c'est transformé en rivalité, et même si aujourd'hui je suis enfin devenu ton égal, je te respecte toujours autant ! Alors …s'il te plait, ne pense pas que j'ai pitié, lâcha-t-il dans un sourire. »

Le regard déterminé, il se releva et déclara :

« -moi, j'ai un rêve ! Je veux devenir le maire de Konoha ! Et c'est pas le truc le plus simple, au cas où t'aurais pas capté ! Pour ça je dois être à un tout autre niveau ! Et comme il n'y a qu'avec toi que je donne le meilleur de moi même, j'ai besoin de toi ! Sas'ke ! T'es mon rival, ma bête noire! Et j'sais bien que c'est la même pour toi !

On peut pas se passer l'un de l'autre, me dit pas le contraire, tu sais que c'est vrai ! Tous les deux, on aime trop se foutre sur la gueule ! Je te fais pas la charité ! Je te demande ton aide en échange de la seule chose que je peux te proposer et qui est susceptible de t'intéresser : un foyer ! En plus, si on vit au même endroit, ça simplifiera les choses pour mes cours particuliers !

_Merde ! J'ai fais que parlé depuis tout à l'heure ! Il a du se faire chié ! J'compté pas en dire autant…_

« -c'est ok ! dit Sasuke.

-de quoi ?demanda Naruto, surpris.

-ta proposition crétin !c'est sur que vu l'état de ton cerveau et le travaille à accomplir, quelques heures de cours devraient largement payer le loyer pour deux personnes !

-j'peux savoir s'que t'insinue ? grogna le blond

-tu ne comprends même pas le second degré ?pff…

-QUOI !MAIS C'EST QU'Y VA S'EN PRENDRE UNE !

-hn hn hn hn …

-waaa…! Je comprends pourquoi tu rigole pas souvent!

-….c'est à dire ?

- t'a un vrai rire de psychopathe !

A ces mots, une veine était apparue sur le front de Sasuke. C'est sur le sol, se battant comme des chiffonniers qu'Iruka trouva les deux jeunes hommes 5 minutes plus tard. Il avait été mis au courant pour Sasuke, et avait accepté de l'hébergé pour la nuit, refusant d'abandonné un « enfant ». Il était monté vérifier que tout allais bien en entendant des bruits sourd venant de la chambre de Naruto.

« -c'est pas bientôt fini ce ramdam ! Il est 21heure passé ! NARUTO ! QUAND JE TE PARLE, TU ARRETE DE RICANNER COMME UN ANE ! ET CELA VAUT POUR TOI AUSSI ! »Hurla-t-il avant de claquer la porte.

Les deux garçons restèrent un moment interdit, avant de se regarder, et d'éclaté de rire. Enfin, pour Sasuke, c'était plus un petit ricanement qu'autre chose…

Puis ils descendirent manger, pendant qu'Iruka, ayant insisté pour le faire, essayait de joindre Itachi. Il réussit à le joindre vers 23 heures, et lui expliqua rapidement la situation au téléphone, lui indiquant comment trouver le foyer. A 00h30, Itachi arriva. Et quel ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant son frère en train de se disputer avec un garçon et une fille de son âge sur un jeu vidéo de combat ! Lui qui fuyait habituellement les gens !

Iruka sourit devant sa surprise, et l'entraina discrètement dans son bureau. Il le fit assoir et lui expliqua se qu'il avait cru comprendre de son petit frère. Celui-ci ne lui avait quasiment rien dit, mais Iruka avait l'habitude de ces enfants à la vie si compliquée, et, parfois, leurs silences avaient bien plus de sens que leurs paroles…et puis, il connaissait assez Naruto pour décoder ses gestes, et celui-ci, dans la confidence, lui avait involontairement fourni des réponses.

Il lui fit part de sa proposition d'hébergement. Itachi avait d'abord refusé, mais après une heure de négociation, il fini par accepter, convaincu par l'air heureux de son frère aperçus tout à l'heure. Oui, c'était le mieux pour lui. Peut-être pour eux deux. Demain, lui et Iruka iraient voir Yiruma et le menaceraient de porter plainte s'il ne coopérait pas au transfère de leur dossier au foyer.

Ils retournèrent tout deux au salon et trouvèrent Naruto et Cazzy en train de terminer la partie. Sasuke s'était endormi, la tête sur la cuisse du blond. Celui-ci avait retiré son gilet et en avait recouvert l'endormi tant bien que mal. De temps en temps il baissait les yeux sur lui, vérifiant qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillé en bougeant.

Puis Iruka éteignit la console, provoquant les cris indignés des deux adolescents restants. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on était vendredi soir qu'il fallait faire une nuit blanche ! Sasuke, plus ou moins réveillé, s'était vu indiqué le deuxième lit de la chambre de Naruto pour finir sa nuit. Il ne restait qu'une autre chambre de libre, et Itachi étant l'ainé, elle lui revenait de droit.

Allongé dans son lit, Itachi réfléchissait à tout ça. Sa nouvelle chambre se trouvait juste à côté de celle de Naruto et Sasuke. Elle était petite, mais claire et confortable, et la fenêtre donnait sur la forêt à l'arrière de la maison.

Il avait pris la meilleure disposition possible en acceptant la proposition d'Umino-san. Les services sociaux ne les auraient jamais laissés vivre seul tous les deux, et Sasuke aurais de toute façon été placé dans un foyer jusqu'à ce qu'on lui trouve de nouveau une famille d'accueil.

En effet, Itachi n'était pas jugé apte à vivre seul, et encore moins à s'occuper de quelqu'un. Lui se pensait au contraire capable de prendre soin de son frère et de lui-même bien mieux que tous ses adultes « hautement respectables » et pseudo équilibrés auxquels son petit sa-chan avait été précédemment confié.

En attendant, il bossait. Deux boulots officiels, le troisième un peu moins « propre ». Sasuke détestait celui-là. Il ne comprenait pas. Il demandait souvent à son grand frère : comment pouvait-il accepter ce genre de choses après ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là ? Et Itachi lui répondait toujours, inlassablement : « c'est justement à cause de cette nuit-là, petit frère. »

L'étape « foyer » était d'une durée variable, pouvant aller dans le cas de son frère de quelques mois à un an, celui-ci étant souvent rapidement choisi. Mais Itachi n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose.

Il arrivait même que Sasuke ne soit choisis avant des enfants bien moi âgé, ce qui lui attirait la rancœur de ses camarades orphelins, surtout quand s'était pour revenir quelques mois plus tard. En effet, c'était déjà la troisième fois qu'il changeait de tuteur…

Itachi espérait qu'il s'entendrait bien avec les autres pensionnaires. Car même s'il n'était pas méchant, on ne pouvait nier que son jeune frère avait un caractère assez spécial. Il avait d'ailleurs été très surpris de voir son frère s'endormir sur la cuisse du blond. Lui qui n'avait jamais supporté les trop grandes proximités avec d'autres que lui…

Vraiment, les Uchiwa et leur joli minois avaient le don d'attirer les détraqués…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

verdicte?

...

... review?

bon aller! vu que c'est la crise, on va faire des soldes! un peu en retard mais bon...

un review laissé, un bisou donné! (ne vous inquiété pas je me suis acheté un super baume à lèvre à la vanille pour l'hiver! ;) )


	6. Chapitre 6 : ou week-end chargé

bonsoir tout le monde!^^

avant toute chose, merci à toutes celles (et ceux?) qui me lisent, et plus encore à ceux qui ont pris de leur temps pour me laisser un petit mot, une review! vous n'avait pas idée d'à quel point ça me motive et me fait plaisir! pour les autres, n'hésiter pas! je ne donne pas encore dans l'anthropophagie et le jour où ça arrivera, je commencerait probablement par mon frère...

d'ici là, je vous tiens au courant, et vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre6 : ou week-end chargé et fin des présentations à la famille**

Le lendemain, c'est à 6h du matin qu'Itachi vint réveiller son cadet. Lui et Iruka partaient voire Yiruma-san. Sasuke avait décliné l'invitation à les accompagner, mais était descendu et les avaient salué sur le pas de la porte, les remerciant et s'excusant du dérangement occasionné. Il s'attira par-là les foudres d'Iruka, pour qui rien n'était plus naturel. Les deux frères ne lui devaient rien, et le seul à devoir s'excuser était le sale pédophile qui avait osé poser ses pattes sur un enfant !

Sasuke était resté interdit devant l'information. Il n'avait rien dit, alors comment ces deux là étaient-ils au courant ? Le seul à savoir, c'était…

Il remonta en vitesse, attrapant au passage un pichet plein d'eau, se plaça à califourchon au dessus d'un Naruto endormi, et le lui renversa sur la tète.

« -SAS'KE ?! MAIS T'EST MALADE !

-POURQUOI TU LUI AS TOUT RACONTÉ!

-de quoi tu parle, merde !

-Iruka et mon frère savent !

-y savent quoi, bordel de….mais il s'interrompit, prenant conscience de se que lui disait Sasuke. J'ai rien dit, j'peux t'le jurer ! T'est sur que…

-OUI ! L'interrompit Sasuke, ils me l'on fait comprendre ce matin même !

-ok ok ! Arrête de crié, tu va réveiller tout le monde ! Et bouge de la que j'puisse m'lever !

Sasuke se recula et Naruto s'extirpa de son lit, le corps frissonnant à cause de l'eau froide. Il s'étira devant un Sasuke mal à l'aise, le regard jouant au ping-pong entre le sol et une certaine partie de l'anatomie du beau blond qui lui faisait face. Blond de naissance, comme en attestaient les poils pubiens dépassant de son caleçon, Naruto dormant en sous-vêtement. Celui-ci le remarqua et, gêné, marmonna :

« -oups ! Érection matinal…c'est pas du tout du à toi ! Et il fila à la salle de bain, laissant un Sasuke très embarrassé et mal à l'aise.

Sasuke Uchiwa ne s'intéressait à personne, quel que soit son sexe. En fait, rien que l'idée d'une relation charnelle le terrifiait presque autant qu'elle le dégoutait. Même s'il n'était pas homophobe, Itachi étant lui-même bi.

Après 15 bonnes minutes à s'insulté en discutant, tout deux convinrent que ce n'était pas plus mal, qu'ainsi, Iruka et Itachi aurait toutes les cartes en mains pour améliorer la situation. Et de toute façon, maintenant, ils n'y pouvaient plus rien.

Ils descendirent et trouvèrent Hèllé dans l'entrée. Elle était en troisième année de médecine, et allait devoir courir pour ne pas être en retard. Après lui avoir dit au revoir, les deux garçons entrèrent dans la cuisine ou il trouvère un magnifique petit-déjeuner sur la table. Ils furent rejoints petit à petit par les autres habitants des lieux. Le brun rencontra alors trois nouvelles personnes :

Elisabeth, dite Lizzy, avait de long cheveux noirs, comme sa jumelle, Casiopée. Mais contrairement à sa sœur dont le visage était bien dégagé, laissant voire de magnifiques yeux turquoise, Elisabeth avait une longue mèche lui cachant toute la moitié gauche du visage. Elle avait l'oreille et l'arcade droite percée. Plus réservée que sa sœur, elle le salua normalement et lui souhaita tout de même la bienvenu, sous les coups de coude d'un petit rouquin au nez criblé de taches de rousseur, Haruki.

Lui aussi était percé, mais à l'arcade, au nez, aux oreilles, et sous sa lèvre inferieur. Il avait dans ses cheveux mis-long des mèches noires et de petites tresses. Jovial, il mit tout de suite le nouveau à l'aise.

ensuite arriva le fameux Caïn. Enfin, «arriva» était un bien grand mot. Celui-ci se servit un café très serré, les salua rapidement, attardent son regard de zombie sur Sasuke, avant de se détourner en un haussement d'épaule. Magnanime, Casiopée lui expliqua que ce n'était pas contre lui : Caïn était toujours comme ça quand approchait les dates de rendus de ses manuscrits.

Sasuke n'était pas plus bavard que d'habitude, mais il se sentait à l'aise avec ces personnes. Elles étaient certes bruyantes, mais aussi drôles, et naturelles. Il se surprit même à rire de certains commentaires débiles.

Ils finirent de manger, puis chacun se leva. Sasuke les vits commencé à tout ranger, nettoyé, laver la vaisselle… comme une machine bien huilée, efficace.

« -tien donc ? Tu sais faire la vaisselle ? Se moqua gentiment Sasuke en s'accoudant à coter de l'évier, où Naruto était occupé à essuyer la vaisselle lavé par les jumelles, Eri et Evi.

-évidement ! Je sais tout faire ! Aspirateur, poussière… c'est ça d'être un génie ! Rit Naruto en donnant le verre qu'il venait d'essuyer à Cazzy pour qu'elle le range. »

Et c'était vrai. Cela faisait cinq jours que Sasuke vivait au foyer ORENJI, et il avait été très surpris par Naruto. Celui-ci n'était pas aussi crétin qu'il en avait l'air. Au contraire, il était plutôt responsable. Il ne trainait pas dehors après les cours, comme le pensait le brun. Il passait prendre Eri et Evi à l'école. Merry, la petite en fauteuil roulant, était raccompagné par un taxi conventionné, rémunéré par l'assurance maladie.

De retour chez eux, il lui arrivait d'aider les trois petites dans leurs devoirs, lorsque l'un des trois autres adolescents du foyer ne l'avait pas déjà fait. Ici, tous partageaient les tâches ménagères, et même s'il y avait parfois des disputes, ils finissaient quasiment toujours par s'entre aider. D'ailleurs, Sasuke avait rapidement été mis à contribution.

Le lendemain de son arrivée, Iruka-san était revenus vers 15 heures, et avait demandé aux adolescents de l'aider à décharger sa vieille Opel zafira des maigres possessions des deux frères Uchiwa, ceux-ci ayant refusé d'emporter quoi que ce soit venant du vieux pervers. Il excusa Itachi qui n'avait pu revenir avec lui, devant se rendre à son prochain petit boulot.

Iruka rassura Sasuke : sous les menaces de dénonciation, le vieillard avec accepter de signer les papiers. Bien sûr, il y avait encore des formalités à exécuter, mais il s'en occuperait. Itachi et lui n'auraient qu'à signer à la toute fin.

Sasuke vivait donc maintenant au foyer, avec huit autres pensionnaires. Caïn et Hèllésandorla ne vivaient pas avec eux. Ayant dû quitter le foyer à leur majorité, ils partageaient un petit studio près de la fac de la jeune femme.

Lui et Naruto s'était bien rapproché, même si leurs « activité » favorite restait l'échange de vacherie. Ils avaient commencé les cours particuliers, et là aussi, l'Uchiwa avait été surpris.

Le blondinet n'était en fait pas si stupide, juste un peu long à la comprenette. Mais le problème majeur restait sa capacité de concentration très limité. Lorsqu'il portait toute son attention sur quelque chose, il finissait par tout comprendre, même les choses les plus complexes… le problème ? Son cerveau ne restait jamais connecté bien longtemps.

Cela les forçait à faire des poses régulières, et même s'il râlait toujours, pour la forme, et ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, Sasuke appréciait beaucoup ces moments-là.

A sa propre surprise, il s'entendait aussi très bien avec les autres. Il appréciait leur compagnie, sans pour autant la rechercher. A son arrivé, sa première crainte avait été le manque d'intimité, mais tout s'était bien passé. Ils pouvaient passer des heures ensembles, quand le brun voulait être seul, ils ne s'imposaient pas, le laissant simplement. Personne ne touchait à ses affaires sans son autorisation, et les filles ne lui bavaient pas dessus. Contre toute attente, il s'entendait même parfaitement avec Lizzy.

Ainsi, il apprit qu'elle et Haru comptaient faire une formation de tatoueur perceur, et espéraient quelques années plus tard ouvrirent leur propre boutique. Ils avaient déjà pris contact avec Kisame, un tatoueur des quartiers périphériques qui avait accepté de les prendre comme apprentis quand le moment serait venu. Il leur avait déjà appris deux trois choses, de manière officieuse bien sûr. D'ailleurs, c'était elle qui avait percée la langue de Haru.

Sasuke n'avait jamais aimé les piercings, mais il s'était surpris à trouver que cela ajoutais un certain charme à Elisabeth. Elle avait aussi un tatouage dans le dos, mais elle le réservait à son futur époux.

Et là, Sasuke en resta comme deux ronds de flan. S'il y a bien une personne dans cette maison qu'il ne voyait pas dans une robe blanche, avec son look gothico-emo, c'était bien Elisabeth… celle-ci lui expliquât alors très sérieusement qu'elle ne croyait pas en dieu, mais qu'elle croyait au mariage.

Pour elle, c'était plus symbolique qu'autre chose, et pas la peine de faire cette tête, oui, elle comptait bien rester vierge jusque-là, contrairement à lui. Non, elle ne voulait pas connaitre sa vie sexuel, et, oui, il avait une tête de baiseur. Ah bon ? Il était poursuivi par les filles mais ne s'y intéressait pas pour autant ? Quoi, il n'était pas gay ? Non, elle n'avait rien contre, Haru l'était bien lui… et puis, naru-naru était bien bi…

….

…. Attend …. ! Naruto était bi ?!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo**

**O**

**o**

**voili voilou!**

qu'en penser vous?

une remarque, une question, ou même une réclamation?

n'attendez plus! l'entreprise met dés à présent à votre services une boite à review!

pour de plus exemple renseignements, veuillez contacter le 06XXXXXXXX

_34 centimes la minute plus prix d'un appel local._


	7. Chapitre 7 : ou mission sociabilisation

bonjours à tous!

voici venir le chapitre 7! profitez, messieurs dames, car il sera un peu plus long que ces prédécesseurs! contrairement au chapitre 8, qui sera plus court... et oui, il est déjà écrit! bref! je vous laisse à votre lecture, que je vous souhaite agréable! ^^

mais avant de partir, place à ma sempiternelle rengaine: **reviews, svp!**

**O**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 7 : ou mission sociabilisation pour BBTT (Beau Brun Ténébreux et Taciturne)**

Ils étaient mercredi. Tous avaient été plus que surpris de les voir arriver et repartir ensemble lundi, Tsunade la première. Celle-ci avait donc levé la punition, tout en leur jurant ses grands dieux que s'ils recommençaient à se taper dessus, elle serait elle-même de la partie avec sa fidèle batte de baseball en aluminium. Petit à petit, tous deux devinrent inséparables, le brun ayant finalement accepté de manger, puis de rester avec la bande du blond.

Attention, Sasuke n'était pas subitement devenus sociable. Mais il était moins froid, et même si c'était souvent de manière sarcastique, il daignait maintenant répondre lorsqu'on lui parlait. Le brun était d'ailleurs en route pour les rejoindre.

Leur « petit » groupe était maintenant sous le grand saule pleureur, au fond de la cours du lycée Konoha. « Grand-mère feuillage », comme s'amusaient à l'appeler Kiba et Naruto lorsqu'ils partaient dans un de leur délires « pocoantassien ».

« -sas'ke-kun! L'accueillirent en hurlant Ino et Sakura.

Celles-ci étaient les principales instigatrices de l'organisation démoniaque voué à son harcèlement, mielleusement nommé « association des super-giga fans de sasuke-kuuuuuuun 3 folles d'amuuur et prête à tout pour lui! » d'après lui, la seule chose vraisemblable dans leur appellation était leur folie….

Toutes deux s'étaient jetées, et encore, le mot était faible, sur leur grand amour. Lequel esquiva avec l'adresse de l'expérience, effectuant au passage deux balayettes qui envoyèrent les deux bulldozers dans l'herbe. La galanterie, il y penserait quand elles sauraient se tenir. Naruto et Kiba éclatèrent alors de rire. Les autres étaient aussi clairement amusé, Shikamaru allant jusqu'à applaudir mollement la prouesse technique.

« -alors là mon pote, c'était un des plus beau vole-plané que j'ai jamais vu ! Rit Kiba en tapotant l'herbe à côté de lui. »

Ils avaient tous étés dans sa classe pendant au moins un an, aussi, il les connaissait déjà tous, au moins de nom.

Il y avait d'abord Naruto et Kiba, probablement les pires crétins qu'il n'ait jamais connu, de ceux qui faisaient des blagues stupides, qui ne faisaient rire qu'eux. Comme repeindre la cour de récrée, raser les quelques cheveux restant à leur aigri de directeur de l'époque, ou encore… non, il devait avouer que pour le dirlo, c'était drôle…

Sasuke avait toujours affirmé que Kiba Inuzuka avait une sorte de fétichisme pour la peinture. Pour preuve, il passait tous les matins une bonne demi-heure à se peindre un triangle rouge sur chaque joue. Ce qui n'ajoutait rien à son charme, inexistant selon Sasuke. Il était grand, brun, et plutôt bien bâtit, mais sa maladresse naturel le faisait souvent passer pour un grand dadais.

Il y avait aussi Hinata Hyuga, une fille aux longs cheveux noir, et aux yeux violet claire… très claire… en fait, limite glauque. Tous s'accordaient à dire qu'elle était TRES calme et douce. L'Uchiwa la trouvait surtout d'une timidité maladive. Il la voyait très bien dans le rôle de samara dans « the ring ».

Près d'elle se tenait Shino Aburame. Chaque année les professeurs essayait de lui faire découvrir un peu son visage, en vain. En effet, il portait en permanence, été comme hiver, de grand col haut, lui mangeant la moitié inférieur du visage. En générale, ils abandonnaient au bout de deux mois de négociations unilatérales.

Shikamaru Nara, le génie flemmard à coupe d'ananas et au « galère » devenus légendaire, somnolait dans l'herbe.

Près de lui, son schizophrène de meilleur ami se goinfrait : Akimichi Choji était la plupart du temps une personne gentille et serviable. Le genre à ne pas faire de mal à une mouche. Du moins c'est ce que pensait Sasuke jusque au jour où il l'avait vu tabasser un type pour l'avoir traité de gros lard. _130 kilo de colère…_

Il était le seul, avec Rock Lee, à s'être précipiter vers les deux groupies.

Lee était un jeune étudiant chinois arrivé à Konoha il y'a trois ans. Son mauvais gout semblait n'avoir d'égale que la fougue de sa jeunesse. Il était fou de Sakura, et Sasuke trouvait d'ailleurs dommage que celle-ci l'ai rembarrée. Il aurait eu moins de soucis.

Le temps que Sasuke ne s'installe, ses deux fans s'étaient relevés :

- Sasuke-kun ! tu es si méchant parfois ! gémit Sakura, mais si cool !

- Ferme-la sale punk ratée ! Sasuke est à moi ! mais tu as raison, il est si cool !

- Sakura-chan ! Sakura-chan ! je suis cool moi aussi ! s'exclama Lee, se plaçant juste devant la susnommé, lui cachant l'éphèbe brun.

- La ferme, Lee ! cria-t-elle en lui décochant une droite en pleine tête, libérant son champ de vision.

_Note personnelle : ne jamais l'énerver,_ se dit Sasuke. Il s'abimait dans l'observation de tout ce petit monde quand la voix de son crétin blond personnel le sortit de ses pensées.

- Sas'ke ! j'te parle là !

- …. J'étais dans mes pensées, usuratonkachi, mais tu ne dois pas comprendre, Ricana le brun.

- J'avais remarqué, sas'ke-teme ! t'es un vrai vieux quand-même ! toujours dans la lune !

- …

- …

Puis ils se mirent à ricaner. Les autres ne relevèrent pas. Ces deux-là avait souvent des phases bizarres, et ils avaient abandonné depuis longtemps tout espoir d'y comprendre quoi que ce soit.

- je vis vraiment chez Naruto, mais c'est temporaire.

- Et pourqu…, minauda Ino.

- Raison personnelle.

- Wah ! Bonne chance pour vivre avec Naruto ! J'me l'suis tapé pendant une semaine pour la sortie de l'année dernière ! C'est pas un cadeau !

- la ferme Kiba ! Moi au moins j'pue pas l'chien mouillé !

- pff… tu sais pas reconnaître une odeur d'homme quand t'en voit une ?

- Kiba, les odeurs ne se voient pas, elles se sentent.

- Choji ! T'es de quel côté, merde !

- euuuh….

- pff… galère…. Bailla Shikamaru. Ça va sonner…

Ils finirent rapidement de manger avant de se séparer pour aller en classe, Sakura Naruto et Sasuke se dirigeant vers leur cour commun d'histoire géographie. Après avoir chasée la rosé de son espace vitale par une remarque acerbe, les laissant seul dans le couloir, Sasuke se tourna vers son ami.

- Tu dis toujours « chez moi »

- Parce que c'_est _chez moi.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Les autres savent que tu vis dans un foyer ?

- Et pourquoi le sauraient-ils ?

- … parce que se sont tes amis ?

- … bien sûr ! s'exclama Naruto avec un grand sourire, pressant le pas afin d'écourter la conversation.

Il était à quelques mètres de la salle de classe quand la voix de Sasuke retentit derrière lui.

- Ne t'ont-ils posé aucune question au sujet de tes parents ?

- Pas vraiment, non. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je leur en avais parlé.

- Pourquoi ? ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais honte, au contraire.

- Et qu'es ce que tu en sais ? fit Naruto en se retournant, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. _Mais ses yeux ne souriaient pas. _Non, ne répond pas. je sais. Tu as toujours été _très observateur_.

Sa dernière phrase avait été dite sur un ton froid, un peu moqueur, avant de tourner les talons, plantant Sasuke seul dans le couloir. Celui-ci sortit de sa léthargie au son de la cloche, entrant en classe et s'installant à sa table, devant le blond.

Depuis le début de l'année, les deux Némésis avaient pour habitude d'échanger des messages en cours, ou plutôt, Naruto bombardait le brun de boulette de papiers, auparavant couverte de défis et de provocations, mais depuis qu'ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre, c'était des petites vannes, des questions, et des remarques sur les cours. Et Sasuke devait bien l'avouer, ça aiguayait ses journées.

Mais aujourd'hui, niet ! Pas un seul mot ! Pas même en maths, ou le blond atteignait d'habitude des records…

Naruto avait fait comme si de rien n'était, et les autres ne s'était rendus compte de rien, à part Shikamaru, peut-être. Il l'avait attendu, pour qu'ils rentrent ensemble, mais ne semblait pas vouloir lui adresser la parole.

Excédé et un peu déstabilisé par son comportement inhabituel, le brun se planta devant lui, les points sur les hanches.

- Ok ! qu'ai-je dit pour que tu m'ignore comme ça ?

- Je ne t'ignore pas !

- Bien sûr que si ! je commence à te connaitre, depuis le temps !

A ces mots, Naruto se ferma encore plus, ce qui n'échappa pas au brun. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de repenser à leur petite bagarre de la veille. Le bond l'avait étalé. L'énerver n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais un Uchiwa ne s'encombrait pas de ce genre de considérations futiles. Un Uchiwa dit toujours ce qu'il a à dire.

- Je vois… tu ne veux pas que je me mêle de tes affaires. Siffla Sasuke, glacial. Toi, tu t'es permis de t'implanter dans ma vie, tu as décidé de m'aider sans me demander mon avis…

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup protesté ! s'insurgea le blond.

- J'étais sous le choc !

Ils se turent pendant quelques secondes, se jaugeant de leurs regards durs, et virent que les passants les regardaient bizarrement. N'aiment pas spécialement se donner en spectacle, Sasuke fit signe au blond de le suivre avant de se diriger vers un petit parc de l'autre côté de la rue et de se poser sur un banc.

Naruto le rejoignit à grande enjambées et se laissa tomber à ses côtés, la mâchoire crispé. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, chacun cherchant à se calmer. Sasuke se sentait trahis : même si c'était par accident, il s'était un peu livré au blond, s'était montré faible devant lui. Pour lui, c'était tacite. S'il se livrait un tant soit peu au blond, celui-ci devait en faire autant ! Et ne pas lui servir la même petite comédie qu'il servait aux autres.

- Désolé. C'est juste que je me réserve le droit de choisir ce que les autres doivent savoir à mon sujet.

- Ce sont tes amis depuis plus longtemps que moi, non ? alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression de te connaitre mieux qu'aucun d'entre eux ?

Naruto eu un sourire. Alors comme ça, le brun le considérait comme son ami maintenant ?

- Personne ne me connait. Et personne ne cherche à le faire.

- Bien sûr que si…

- Vraiment ? fit Naruto en soulevant un sourcil sceptique. Mes amis ne connaissent même pas la date de mon anniversaire. Aucun d'entre eux. Le Naruto qui déconne tout le temps, toujours de bonne humeur, c'est le seul qu'ils connaissent et probablement le seul qui les intéressent.

- Tu n'en sais rien. moi, je connais assez bien le vrai Naruto. Affirma Sasuke en se levant.

Il se mit face au blond et esquissa un léger sourire.

- Tes parents. Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas honte d'eux. Tout comme tu n'as pas honte de vivre en foyer. Tu es un peu en colère contre eux et triste, par ce qu'ils te manquent. Mais je suis sûr que tu les aime. Encore plus que tes foutus ramens. La guitare dans ta chambre, elle est à toi. Franchement, qui d'autre voudrais d'une gratte orange ? et vu l'état des cordes, tu en joue souvent. Tu pratique un sport de combat aussi… judo, non ? ha ! et ton anniversaire, c'est le 10 octobre, soit dans quelques semaines. Tu vois, je te connais assez bien.

Le blond resta silencieux un moment, avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

- T'en sait des trucs ! …c'est limite glauque… t'as passé ta vie à m'observer ou quoi ! t'es quoi ? un genre de stalker ?

- Kukuku…, rit Sasuke. Ne dit-on pas « soit proche de tes amis et plus encore de tes ennemis » ?

- Hé ! j'croyais qu'on était pote maintenant !

- On l'est. Je parlais d'avant.

- Mouais… mais j'vois pas de quels amis tu parles, t'en avais pas !

Le brun lui mit un coup sur la caboche avant de tourner les talons, une expression méprisante sur le visage. Le blond ne put empêcher un petit sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres pleines.

Il n'avait pas rêvé, Sasuke avait vraiment essayé de le consoler. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il tenait à lui. Leur amitié, et maintenant ça… Décidément, c'était la saison des miracles au pays des glaçons !

-hé Sas'ke ! Tu vas m'offrir quelque chose, pour mon anniv ?

Pff ! Et voilà ! Il était de nouveau passé en mode pile électrique… vraiment, Sasuke se demandait pourquoi il avait été le secouer. Au moins, il aurait eu la paix pendant un moment.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il préférait le vrai Naruto, et ne voulait pas que celui-ci se retienne. Lui, il lui disait bien ce qu'il pensait, sans détour. Et c'est de ce type de relation qu'il voulait. Sans faux-semblant.

_Quitte à s'abonner à l'aspirine_, se dit-il avec auto-dérision. _Et puis peut-être devrait-il se remettre à la self-défense aussi, histoire d'avoir le dessus lors de leur prochaine baston…_

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO_**

**_oOo_**

verdict?

comme je l'ai dit précédemment, le chapitre 8 est déjà écrit. il y'a juste quelques petites modifications à faire,et je dois le relire.

l'attente ne devrait donc pas être trop longue! ^^

mais pour l'instant, dite moi déjà ce que vous pensez de celui-ci!

à bientôt!


	8. Chapitre 8: ou les cadeaux sont reçus

**bonjour bonjour!**

voici venir le chapitre huit! merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews! ça m'a fait très plaisir! merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis ma fic en favoris!

je suis ravis que ce que j'écrit vous plaise et souhaite que cela continu ainsi! ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent. désolée, mais la coupure à cet endroit là était bien trop tentante pour que je m'en prive!^^

mais j'arrête de blablater et vous laisse à votre lecture avant que vous ne décidiez de me torturé jusqu'à ce que je devienne aussi dérangé qu' Anneliese Michel (spécial dédicace à ma soeur spirituelle cachée!)

**oOoOoOoOOoOo**

**Chapitre 8 : ou « pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle »**

Cette nuit-là, Naruto lui parla de ses parents, journalistes, opérant la plupart du temps dans des zones dangereuses, de son cousin Yahiko, qui occupait auparavant le second lit de sa chambre, et qui était actuellement aux Etats-Unis avec ses parents pour son stage, lui aussi voulant devenir reporter.

Nagato et Konan Uzumaki vivaient aux USA depuis quelques années maintenant, et leur fils avait fini par quitter le japon à la fin du lycée pour les rejoindre. Celui-ci avait eu des scrupules à partir, laissant son cousin derrière lui. Mais Naruto l'avait encouragé à le faire : bien sûr, il serait triste, mais ils pourraient toujours communiquer par lettre ! Et puis, à sa place, il l'aurait fait.

D'ailleurs, il comptait bien suivre son exemple : il attendait sa majorité avec impatience, car tant qu'il était mineur, il ne pouvait quitter le pays sans l'autorisation parental. Et ses parents le lui avaient toujours refusé : ils étaient plus rassurer de le savoir avec Iruka qu'avec aucun autre.

Il lui montra le classeur ou il rangeait précieusement chacune de leurs lettres, chacune de leurs cartes-postales, venant du monde entier. Des photos aussi.

On y voyait sa mère, une rousse pétillante aux yeux turquoise, dans les bras d'un grand blond aux yeux bleu. Le père de Naruto, Minato Namikaze. Son visage était plus fin que celui de son fils, mais sa musculature pour le moins avantageuse ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa virilité.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son ami portait le nom de sa mère. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'était une pratique courante de nos jours. Mais on ne savait jamais, c'était peut-être un sujet sensible. Alors par discrétion et délicatesse, il décida de ne rien demander. En toute occasion, les Uchiwa savaient se tenir.

Il vit aussi un autre couple, accompagné sur quelques photos d'un petit rouquin. L'homme aussi roux que Kushina Uzumaki était son frère, Nagato, le père de Yahiko. Sa femme Konan, avait de court cheveux bleus et des yeux gris perle, comme son fils.

Naruto était très proche de son cousin, qui avait vécu au foyer avec lui pendant presque 6 ans. Ils avaient fait les quatre-cent coups ensemble, et il lui manquait. C'est d'ailleurs avec lui qu'il avait commencé la pratique du judo. Ils avaient toujours eu un vrai don pour s'attirer des ennuis et avaient fini par se mettre au sport de combat dès les sept ans du blond, histoire de ne plus se faire étaler. Ça ferait presque un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vu _face to face, _comme dirait sa mère.

La mère de Naruto était celle qui avait le plus de sang japonais dans les veines, et pourtant, de ses deux parents, elle était celle qui parlais le plus anglais. Elle aimait aussi placer quelques mots de français. C'était _so chic ! Son fils lui trouvait que ça faisait just too much._

Sasuke faisait comme si cela ne l'intéressait pas, comme s'il ne regardait que parce que le blond le voulait, mais Naruto savait bien qu'il était curieux. Et les questions qu'il n'avait pu retenir le prouvait.

Et puis, ça faisait du bien de parler de sa famille à quelqu'un. Au foyer non plus, il n'en parlait jamais. C'était un sujet sensible. Tous n'avaient pas la chance d'avoir quelqu'un quelque part sur le globe pouvant être considérer, de près ou de loin, comme de la famille.

Ses proches étaient presque devenus un secret, et enfant, il lui arrivait même de douter : ce père, cette mère… existaient-ils vraiment ou n'étaient-ils qu'une invention de son esprit, pour rendre son cœur moins froid et ses nuits moins sombres ? Mais heureusement, dans ces moments-là, il ressortait les lettres. Elles ne pouvaient être fausses, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette nuit-là, ils dormirent tard. Mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés à se crêper le chignon ou à se battre.

Sasuke avait espéré que Naruto lui parle de son orientation sexuelle, au passage. C'était important, ce genre de chose, surtout qu'ils partageaient la même chambre. Mais il n'en parlerait pas tant que le blond ne lui aurais rien dit. Après tout, il n'était pas sensée le savoir.

Il ne comptait pas changer son comportement. Son frère était bi aussi et avait une sexualité… pour le moins _active…_et il ne l'avait jamais touché !Il était donc bien placer pour savoir que cela ne voulait pas dire que, _forcément,_ le blond allait lui sauter dessus.

Tant que le blond ne le collait pas, ça irait.

Cette année, le 10 octobre tombait un jeudi, jour de cour. Aussi fêtèrent-ils l'anniversaire de Naruto le samedi. Tous furent présents et firent la fête en grande pompe. Tous avaient tenu à lui faire un cadeau, même très modeste. Ça allait du paquet de Dragibus, dévoré sur place, à l'ordinateur portable, pour lequel Caïn, Hèllé et Iruka s'étaient cotisé. Sasuke lui avait offert des cordes neuves pour sa guitare, prétendant qu'il n'avait fait cela que pour retirer à Naruto toute excuse.

En effet, quelques jours plus tôt, Sasuke l'avait défié de jouer un morceau, mais le blond avait rétorqué que les cordes étaient trop abimées et qu'une d'entre elle était carrément cassée.

Le blond n'eut donc d'autre choix que d'improviser un petit morceau devant tous ses invités pour sauver l'honneur. Il avait bien essayé de gagner du temps en remplaçant les cordes et en accordant l'instrument leeeeennntement… mais n'avait pu y échapper.

Sasuke n'avait pas trouvé ça horrible, au contraire : ce n'était pas transcendant, et l'air joué était très simple, mais pas si mal. A sa grande surprise, le blond se débrouillait bien. Mais il aurait préféré avaler sa langue plutôt que de le reconnaitre… aussi ne le gratifia-t-il que d'un vague « bof ».

Naruto n'en prit pas ombrage. Il savait bien que de la part de Mister glaçon, c'était presque une déclaration d'amour…

Mais pour Naruto, la grande surprise avait été déposée par le facteur. Tous les ans, les membres de sa famille lui envoyait chacun un cadeau, mais il ne savait jamais quand il les recevrait. Et ils arrivaient généralement au compte-goutte, selon la ditance qui le séparait du lieu d'expédition.

Aussi fut-il aussi surpris que ravi d'en recevoir trois en même temps. Son père lui avait offert une arme de poing, un Glock 17, des balles, quelques livres et une lettre.

Naruto pris l'arme en main, la soupesant. Il jetterait un œil au reste plus tard. Il ne savait pas comment son père c'était débrouiller pour faire passer ça à la douane, mais il était ravi. Il du pourtant rapidement le remettre dans sa boite : c'était surement un faux, mais Iruka n'aimais pas trop ça. En tout cas, on le jurerait vrai.

Les deux autres cadeaux lui plurent aussi énormément, mais aucun ne créa une aussi grande excitation chez les adolescents.

Le second paquet était de la part de sa mère. C'était une espèce de sac de randonnée, avec tout le nécessaire de survit. C'était cool, mais le jeune blond commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions… ce pourrait-il qu'ils aient enfin décidé de l'emmener avec eux lors de leur prochain voyage ? Ils avaient pourtant toujours refusé, jusqu'à lors.

Le troisième paquet était emberlificoté dans du scotch comportant le mot « fragile » en rouge, et semblait assez plat. Il contenait un étrange gilet de motard en cuir noir qui s'ouvrait et se fermait sur les deux cotés par un étrange système de scratchs partant de sous les bras et courant tout le long de la couture. La veste était étrangement rigide, et dans son dos, était dessiné un magnifique renard à neuf queues orange et rouge.

Sasuke ne voyait pas en quoi ce cadeau était censé être fragile… mais Caïn lui expliqua que, connaissant ce chieur de Yahiko, ce n'était probablement mis là que pour le plaisir d'emmerder les bagagistes. _… Charmant._

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait retenu l'attention de Naruto. Non, c'était un court message sur le papier-cadeau, inscrit grossièrement, à la va-vite au marqueur noir:

_Ps : je suis de retour._

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

et voila! qu'en pensez-vous? n'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais!^^

je vous avoue que je reçoit moins de reviews qu'au début, mais qu'en parallèle ma fic est mise en favoris... j'ai un peu de mal à savoir comment est perçus mon écrit. et même si j'écrit avant tout pour moi, votre avis compte à mes yeux et me permettra, je l'espère, de m'améliorer!

donc, n'hésiter pas à laisser un petit mot, même bref! ou à me poser des questios s'il y'en a!

pour ceux qui voudraient le faire mais n'ont pas de compte, voici mon adresse mail!

hotaku77


	9. Chapitre 9 : ou le cousin

**bonjour à tous!**

c'est partit pour le chapitre 9!

merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé! je vais tacher de répondre au mieux à vos questions! du moins à ceux auquel je n'ai pu répondre par PM!

elikia: tu as vu juste! c'est le grand retour de yahiko, mais surtout, le début des ennuis! pour la réaction de sasuke, je te laisse savourer ce chapitre! merci de ta sollicitude et de tes encouragement! je suis heureuse de voir que cette fic plait encore! merci pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère!

Une: quelle clairvoyance! *o* te serais-tu introduite dans mon esprit? non, je plaisante! mais tu est très proche de la vérité! ne t'inquiète pas, je ne demande pas une review à chaque chapitre! mais je t'avoue que ça fait très plaisir, et ça motive de se dire qu'il y a des personnes qui attendent la suite! en tout cas, merci de ta review, et à bientôt j'espère!^^

**oOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 9 : ou le cousin.**

Sasuke était de mauvaise humeur. De très mauvaise humeur. Cela faisait 9 jours que l'Uzumaki avait reçu ses paquets, et il n'avait plus que le retour de son cousin à la bouche ! Yahiko par-ci, Yahiko par-là ! C'était agaçant, à force !

Il ne semblait penser qu'à son foutu cousin, en ce moment ! Cousin dont soit dit en passant, il occupait actuellement le lit ! Il n'était peut-être pas mis à la porte, mais pour lui, c'était tout comme ! Ils avaient même arrêté les cours particuliers tant la concentration de l'Uzumaki était déplorable.

Le seul moment où le blond avait été avec lui à 100%, c'était au moment de son inscription au club de judo. Au départ, Sasuke comptait simplement reprendre ses cours de self-défenses, mais le blond avait insisté pour qu'il s'inscrive dans son club. Il n'avait pas le même niveau, mais ils auraient les mêmes horaires et pourraient rentrer ensemble ! Et puis, le club de judo n'était pas très chère et juste à côté. Plus convaincu par le côté pratique qu'autre chose, il avait accepté.

Yahiko n'était même pas encore arriver et Sasuke le détestait déjà. Pas qu'il aime grand monde, de toute façon. Mais là, il sentait déjà que ce serait un parasite. Sinon, comment expliquer que même à l'autre bout du globe, il polluait déjà son espace vital ? Vraiment, il sentait venir les ennuis.

Et il n'avait pas tort. Le lendemain lorsqu'ils rentrèrent des cours, son ami sauta sur un inconnu au look étrange et braillant un grand « surprise ! » en accueillant la furie blonde dans ses bras.

Ils passèrent toute la soirée collés, copain comme cochon. Et Sasuke sentait doucement mais surement la moutarde lui monter au nez. D'habitude, le blond ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Mais il suffisait qu'un drôle d'hurluberlu ne se pointe pour qu'il oubli ! Il le prenait pour quoi ? Un bouche-trou ?

Tous furent ravis de revoir le rouquin. Et était presque au petit soin pour lui, surtout Iruka. Même Lizzy avait accepté de se levé pour lui amener un verre d'eau, alors qu'habituellement, elle ne faisait jamais rien gratuitement, et se débrouillait toujours pour refiler ses corvées aux autres en échange de menu services.

Sasuke n'était pas idiot. Il savait pertinemment que ce soudain altruisme était directement à relier au cadeau que le roux lui avait apporté des États-Unis : un magnifique piercing pour le nombril représentant un serpent noir aux yeux de jade.

Il n'empêche, cela ne faisait qu'accroitre son agacement. Et Itachi qui n'était pas là ! Il s'avait bien que travailler autant apaisait son frère, lui donnais l'impression de racheter toute ces années où il n'avait pu être à ses côtés… mais il le préférerait tout de même un peu plus présent. Surtout là, tout de suite.

L'Uchiwa avait passé toute la journée sur les dents. Si bien que les autres avaient tous fini par soigneusement l'éviter, histoire qu'il ne leur passe pas ses nerfs dessus. Le soir venus, il avait ramassé ses quelques effets personnels, libérant ainsi l'espace de la chambre qu'il avait jusqu'alors occupé. Après le dîner, il alla voir Iruka dans son bureau.

La pièce était assez petite, mais bien agencé. Trônais au centre de la pièce le meuble le plus important de la pièce, celui qui lui donnait sa fonction. Il était recouvert de dossiers et de papiers en tout genre, entourant un ordinateur vieux comme mathusalem. Derrière lui, une grande fenêtre était obstruée par de lourds rideaux. Durant la journée, elle devait surement suffire à éclairer toute la pièce.

Le mur de droite était recouvert d'une grande bibliothèque, remplie d'ouvrage du sol au plafond. On pouvait indifféremment y trouver des ouvrages sur la physique quantique que des livres d'images.

Le mur de gauche, lui, était presque tapissé de cadre photo. Des dizaines d'enfants y apparaissaient, souriant à l'objectif, souvenir d'un temps révolu.

Iruka le laissa observer la pièce un moment. Il n'y était jusqu'alors jamais entré. Il le laissa regarder les photos de ces enfants. _Ses enfants. _Parmi toutes ces images, une semblait avoir retenu son attention. Celle d'un petit enfant blond aux yeux aigue marine, souriant timidement à l'objectif.

- Il est adorable, là-dessus. n'est-ce pas Sasuke ?

Le brun sursauta légèrement. Il ne l'avait pas entendu se lever, ni même l'approcher. Il s'éloigna promptement de son nouveau tuteur. Il était très gentil, il le savait bien, mais sa proximité le faisait paniquer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir à sa place l'horrible vieillard… _Yiruma…_

Voyant qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse et son trouble, Iruka continua avec un sourire encourageant, tout en reculant de deux pas :

- que puis-je pour toi, Sasuke-kun ?

- … ou dois-je dormir ?

Iruka le fixa étrangement pendant quelques instants, ne comprenant pas sa question, quand il eut une épiphanie.

- Dans ton lit, bien sûr. Tu sais, cette chambre est autant la tienne que celle de Naruto maintenant.

- Et son cousin ? c'était la sienne avant. Et je suis sûr que Naruto préfère sa compagnie à la mienne. Ce qui ne me dérange absolument pas.

Iruka resta sceptique face à ses paroles. Pour un peu, il aurait cru que le jeune garçon était jaloux et se sentait délaissé. Mais c'était impossible, pas le genre de l'Uchiwa.

- Tout est dans le « avant » Sasuke. La venue de Yahiko n'était pas prévue, et bien que cela nous fasse très plaisir, il n'en demeure pas moins un invité. Et en tant que tel, il dormira sur le canapé pour ce soir. Et durant le reste de son séjour, il dormira sur un matelas dans la chambre d'Itachi. Dès que j'aurais réussi à coincer ton frère pour lui en parler.

- Que voulez-vous qu'il dise. Vous êtes ici chez vous.

- Moui… mais ça ne se fait pas de mettre les gens devant le fait accompli, sans leur en parler au préalable.

Le jeune garçon allait répliquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Naruto aux yeux un peu bouffis, légèrement rouges.

- Bah ! qu'est-ce que tu trafique ! faut encore que tu m'aide sur mon exo de maths avant qu'on aille dormir.

Sasuke avait une envie folle de l'envoyer boulé. Il avait préféré perdre son temps à coller son cousin. Maintenant, il n'avait aucune envie de l'aider ! Il n'était pas à sa disposition. Mais le blond avait une petite mine, et surtout, ça ferait gamin. Et ces yeux rouges, était-ce à cause de la fatigue, ou avait-il pleuré ?

Il en saurait probablement plus autour d'un bon cahier d'exercice, ou tout sujet semblerait meilleur au blond que les vecteurs. Et dire que c'était lui qui lui demandait de l'aide…

Aussi lui passa t'il devant et lui fit signe de le suivre, souhaitant à Iruka une bonne nuit avant de quitter la pièce.

Comme par hasard, ce soir-là, Naruto était sérieux comme un pape, concentré sur son exercice et les explications de Sasuke. Ce fut rapide, mais étrangement, Sasuke fut déçu. Pas qu'il ait particulièrement envie de connaitre ses états d'âme, mais il était curieux de savoir ce qui avait pu déprimer ainsi le blond, alors qu'il avait été en liesse toute la journée.

Ils firent rapidement leur sac et se mirent au lit.

Ils étaient couchés depuis une petite demi-heure quand Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke.

- Hé, sas… chuchota-t-il timidement.

- …. Humm

- Tu dors ?

- Plus maintenant… grommela le brun en soupirant, ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

- Je… le blond toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix, toujours un peu tremblante. Il prit une grande inspiration et continua, chuchotant encore plus bas.

- C'est Yahiko… ses parents…

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus. Même dans son sommeil, cet abrutit de rouquin venait le faire chier… il allait dire à l'Uzumaki de lui foutre la paix lorsqu'il vit ses yeux légèrement humide.

- Ma tante… Konan… elle est morte… fit-il dans un reniflement. Et oncle Nagato… il est dans le coma.

Le brun se figea dans son lit. Il n'était peut-être pas le type le plus altruiste au monde, mais il savait ce que ça faisait de perdre ces parents. Et ça faisait mal. _Très mal… _il savait aussi que c'était dur, et personne ne devrait être seul pour traverser ça.

Il se leva doucement de son lit et en retira le matelas, qu'il colla au lit de Naruto. Celui-ci se redressa, essuyant les quelques larmes qui avait coulée sur ses joues. Il lui demanda ce qu'il faisait, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Sasuke se contenta de lui prendre la main, la serrant légèrement.

Tout deux pensèrent instantanément au jour ou leur toute récente amitié avait commencé. Puis Sasuke se releva, le fit se rallonger et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Il sortit ensuite rapidement de la chambre sans laisser au blond le temps de lui demander où il allait.

Celui-ci allait le rejoindre quand son cousin entra dans la pièce.

- Yahiko ?

- Yep. Ton pote m'a dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, donc il me file son lit pour la nuit. Il est plus sympa qu'il en a l'air !

- Hum. Sas'ke n'est pas toujours commode, mais c'est un type bien.

- Pourtant, jusque tout à l'heure, j'aurais juré qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Répondit le roux en se glissant sous sa couette.

- Mais nan ! il a du mal avec les nouvelles têtes, c'est tout ! et il est ou là ?

- Sur le canapé, à ma place.

Le blond était tenté d'aller voir Sasuke pour le remercier. Mais il savait qu'il le prendrait mal, alors il resta là. Il parla un peu avec Yahiko avant que celui-ci ne tombe de sommeil. Lui-même ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée, sa dernière pensée allant a un beau brun vraiment adorable, parfois.

**oOoOo**

****piruli pirula et voila!

...

verdict?


	10. Chapitre 10 : ou l'enlèvement

bonjour à tous!

me revoilà pour le chapitre 10!^^

j'espère qu'il plaira tout autant, si ce n'est plus que le précédent! et j'ai une excellente nouvelle!

mesdames, mesdemoiselles, monsieur, applaudissez bien fort une personne qui à décider de m'apporter son aide, non négligeable pour ma petite aventure! j'ai nommé: Billy-F0X!

elle à gentiment proposer de devenir ma beta sur cette fic, et honnêtement, je ne peux que la remercier! j'ai comparé le texte que je lui avait envoyé et le corrigé qu'elle m'a renvoyé...

une seule chose à dire: merci Billy!

grâce à elle, mes textes devraient être plus agréables à lire! donnez m'en des nouvelles!

**réponse aux reviews en guest:**

** Elikia:** quelle rapidité! je suis impressionnée! merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review et ton soutient!je suis heureuse de savoir que ma fic te plait!

contente de t'avoir faite rire et que tu n'ai pas trouver mon sasuke trop occ! c'est vrai qu'à la fin, il est moins dur, mais ce n'est pas par soudaine gentillesse! simplement, il a lui même perdu ses parents, il sait ce qu'on ressent. par respect pour les disparus, il ne dénigre pas ni ne sous-estime la douleur d'une telle perte. j'espère que ma façon de voire les chose apparaîtra plus clairement avec ce chapitre!^^

j'espère que cette suite te plaira! ce chapitre est un peu plus centré sur yahiko que sur sasuke, mais ne t'inquiète pas! je ne l'oublie pas pour autant!

à bientôt! bizxxxx

**rem: **merci pour ta review, tes encouragement, et plus encore, pour tes bon conseils! c'est la première fois que j'écrit ce genre de choses, et j'espère bien pouvoir m'améliorer! alors, bien au contraire, je trouve ta review très constructive! pour ce qui est de l'orthographe, je ne peux qu'être reconnaissante à Billy, et en ce qui me concerne, je tacherait de plus détailler.

mais c'est la que ça coince: de quoi est-il question exactement? est-ce l'expression des relations entre les personnages que je dois retravailler, ou la narration des évènements?

bref! sinon, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments sur mon expression et mon vocabulaire! tu n'imagine pas à quel point ça m'a touché!

quoi qu'il en soit, je vais tacher de ne pas te décevoir! merci de me lire, et à bientôt!

**les autres, c'est en PM que ça se passe!**

**bref!** fini la jactance, et place au chapitre!

**oOoOo**

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOO**

**Chapitre 10 : ou l'enlèvement. **

Le lendemain, leur journée de cours se passa normalement, routinière et presque ennuyeuse tant Naruto était absent. Même ses amis virent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tous y allèrent de leur petite théorie, allant d'une petite déprime due à une sale note au chagrin d'amour.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire rire le blond, qui s'empressa de les rassurer. Ce n'était qu'un coup de barre.

De retour au foyer – Sasuke avait encore du mal à considérer cette maison comme son chez lui – Naruto resta encore beaucoup avec son cousin. Mais cette fois, Sasuke le prit normalement. Il n'aimait pas le roux, loin de là ! Son instinct lui soufflait que ce type n'était pas clair, et il ne l'avait encore jamais trompé. Et puis, il n'allait sûrement pas courir après la compagnie du blond !

Aussi, plutôt que de se montrer ouvertement méfiant, il avait décidé de se montrer indifférent et de sagement l'observer. Il cachait quelque chose et s'il pensait les Uchiwa aveugles, il se trompait lourdement.

Il était cependant correct avec lui.

Sasuke n'était pas le genre de personne à se préoccuper des autres et de leurs malheurs. Il en avait lui-même bien assez ! Mais il savait ce que s'était que de perdre ses parents, aussi, si tant est que ceux du roux aient réellement passé l'arme à gauche, il concevait sans mal qu'il puisse avoir besoin de soutien.

Pas qu'il comptait lui en apporter ! Il ne fallait pas non plus pousser le vice ! Mais il allait arrêter de faire culpabiliser le blond lorsque celui-ci l'oubliait pendant des heures et se permettait de revenir la bouche en cœur, comme si de rien n'était.

Le roux ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à se rendre compte de son changement de comportement. Tout comme il se rendit compte que quand ses yeux ne lançaient pas des éclairs, il était plutôt mignon.

- Dis voir, Naru… c'est vraiment ton ami, l'Uchiwa, ou plus ?

- Comment ça ? lui demanda le blond, suspicieux.

- Eh bien, aux dernières nouvelles, vous étiez loin d'être copains comme cochons, tous les deux.

- Mouais. On a fait la paix.

- Vraiment ? Enfin, c'est vrai qu'on dit que la frontière entre la haine et l'amour est mince, donc bon…

À ces mots, Naruto partit ans un grand éclat de rire, s'attirant un regard noir des jumelles brunes, occupées à faire leurs devoirs avec Haru sur la table, à l'autre bout du salon. Sasuke, lui, était dans leur chambre, à écouter de la musique. Avec Naruto, ils les avaient déjà finis.

- Moi ? avec Mister Frizz ?! Tu plaisantes mon gars ! Aucune chance ! Ce type est complétement asexué ! Ou alors homophobe… Dans tous les cas, j'ai aucune chance ! Ajouta-t-il avec une légère pointe d'amertume.

- J'peux savoir ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- L'autre jour. Érection matinale. T'aurais vu sa tête…

Le grand roux eut un petit sourire triste. Il avait bien vu comment son cousin regardait le petit Sasuke. Qui aurait cru qu'il en pincerait un jour pour le gosse avec qui il n'arrêtait pas de se battre étant enfant ? La vie était vraiment étrange, parfois.

Il lui ébouriffa alors les cheveux, s'attirant un grognement et un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part du blond.

- 'Tain ! Tu m'as fait mal, microbe !

- La ferme, poil de carotte ! J't'ai d'jà dit que j'étais pas un caniche !

- Pfff ! Pas ma faute si t'es pile à la bonne hauteur ! Plus sérieusement, c'est pas ton genre de laisser tomber aussi vite !

- De quoi tu parles crétin ! Y m'intéresse pas comme ça, j'te dis!

- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Entre temps, va donc voir ce que trafique Blanche-Neige là-haut !

Et sur ces mots, il éjecta Naruto du canapé où il s'étendit de tout son long. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard blasé avant de tourner les talons et de grimper jusqu'à sa chambre. Si Yahiko voulait de l'air, très bien ! Il irait voir ailleurs !

Lorsqu'il entra, il trouva Sasuke étendu sur son lit, le bras relevé sur le visage, cachant ses yeux. Dans son poing, un petit mp3 orange.

- Hé ! Mais c'est à moi ça !

Sasuke grogna avant de relever un peu le bras, histoire de lui jeter un regard assassin.

- Tu l'as laissé trainer sur mon lit, usuratonkachi !

- Oh sérieux ? Désolé ! S'excusa le blond avant de venir s'assoir au bout du lit.

Yahiko avait raison au moins sur un point. L'Uchiwa était vraiment beau. Étendu dans une position nonchalante, même allongé, il savait rester classe. Même si à cet instant, avec ses fins cheveux noirs auréolant une petite moue boudeuse, et son t-shirt légèrement relevé sur son ventre plat, il était plus sexy qu'autre chose.

Ils se fixèrent ainsi un bon moment, Naruto un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Ce n'était pas inhabituel, en soi. Bien que Naruto soit un incontestable bavard, il leur arrivait souvent de rester silencieux, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre et du calme, s'observant. Sasuke avait toujours trouvé ces moments de quiétude apaisants dans ce grand bazar cacophonique qu'était leur vie.

Le regard de Naruto ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Parce qu'il n'y voyait aucune arrière-pensée, aucun vice. Naruto était un être trop simple, trop franc pour ce genre de chose. Mais cette fois était différente. Pas en mal, juste différente. Il pouvait presque voir les mots danser dans les yeux du blond.

_Tu es beau, Sasuke._

Il le savait déjà. Tout comme il savait que Naruto le trouvait beau. Sauf qu'habituellement, ça sonnait plus comme une insulte. Un genre de « Et merde, en plus il est beau ! »

Là, c'était juste une constatation. Venant d'une quelconque autre personne, l'Uchiwa aurait probablement très mal réagit à cette attention étrange. Et se serait sûrement assuré personnellement que la personne n'ait plus l'occasion de le faire. _Qu'elle n'ait plus l'occasion de faire grand-chose._

Mais c'était Naruto, ce grand crétin blond.

Il n'y avait rien de malsain chez lui. Et puis, Sasuke aimait être le centre de son attention. C'était en quelque sorte une victoire, une preuve de sa supériorité.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke s'asseye.

- T'écoutes quoi ? lui demanda le nouveau venu.

- Tu as toutes les chansons Disney… J'ai du mal à savoir si je dois être impressionné ou choqué…

- Ben quoi ! C'est trop bien Disney ! Le meilleur, c'est Simba !

- Qui ?

- Bah tu sais, _Le Roi Lion_ ! Et sur ce, il se mit à chanter la chanson à grand renfort de « Je voudrais déjà être roi ! » au brun dont le petit sourire en coin démentait le regard blasé.

Assis dans le salon, Yahiko repensait à ses parents. Il les vengerait.

Tout s'était passé si vite. C'était il y'a trois ans maintenant. Trois ans que tout avait changé pour lui.*

Il sortait du siège du journal où il faisait son stage quand une grosse voiture noire à vitres teintées s'était arrêtée devant lui.

Des hommes en noir avaient ouvert la porte et l'avait sommé de monter, brandissant une plaque du FBI. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'ils l'avaient tiré dans l'habitacle, avaient refermé la porte, et démarré.

Ils l'avaient gardé quelques jours dans un petit appartement miteux, aux volets toujours fermés. Malgré cela, on lui interdisait de rester près des fenêtres ou même d'allumer la lumière. Il était dans la merde, voulut-il dire. _Dans une planque_, lui souffla son instinct.

Il avait bien sûr essayé de s'enfuir, et avait vraiment cru réussir, son expérience des bagarres de rue aidant, mais avait finalement été maîtrisé par Maïto Gai. C'était un drôle de type à la coupe au bol et aux sourcils broussailleux. Il jurait parmi ses collègues en costard, avec son étrange combinaison verte.

Alors que Yahiko était bloqué sous lui, hurlant et se débattant, il était resté très calme :

- J'admire la fougue de ta jeunesse, jeune homme, mais crois bien qu'ici, personne ne te veut de mal.

- Rien à foutre connard ! OÙ-SONT-MES-PARENTS ?!

- Nous sommes des amis à eux. Il marqua une courte pause durant laquelle sont regard se voila.

- Où sont-ils, putain !

- YAHIKO ! Merde, lâche-le, Gai !

Il avait relevé la tête pour voir sa tante, en larme, fondre sur lui. Après, il ne se souvenait plus trop, ou alors de manière floue…

Sa tante pleurait, et entre ses sanglots, il avait saisi quelques mots, quelques bouts de phrases. Son père… Coma… Konan nous a quittés… Attaque terroriste… Couverture grillée… Interpol… Le mettre en sécurité… Retour au Japon…

A son réveil, on avait refusé de lui donner des explications, sa tante en avait déjà trop dit. Il ne pourrait voir ses parents et ils en étaient désolés. Ils lui présentaient leurs sincères condoléances et lui assuraient que sa mère – ainsi que son père s'il venait à la rejoindre – serait mise en terre avec tous les égards et les honneurs qui lui étaient dus.

Mais il se moquait bien de tout ça. Il voulait juste voir sa famille. Il avait hurlé, injurié, s'était battu, n'avait cessé d'essayer de s'enfuir. Si bien qu'on avait fini par l'enfermer seul, dans une pièce sans fenêtre, probablement un cagibi. Ça ne l'avait pas calmé pour autant.

Il avait eu envie de les frapper quand il les avait vus vérifier qu'ils ne lui laissaient aucun moyen de se suicider. Croyaient-ils vraiment qu'il allait mettre fin à ses jours sans avoir revu ses parents ? Et puis s'il devait mourir, ce ne serait pas seul comme un chien, il les emmènerait avec lui. Quoi qu'il se soit réellement passé – il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que sa mère était morte – il trouverait les responsables et les buterait.

Il avait exigé de voir sa tante et son époux, mais on lui avait assuré que c'était impossible. Aucun lien ne devait pouvoir être fait entre ses parents et les deux agents encore sur le terrain, sous peine de mettre leur vie en péril. Sa tante avait déjà désobéi aux ordres en venant à la planque, et les avait tous mis en danger.

Ils allaient le renvoyer au Japon, pays natal de ses parents, où il devrait se faire oublier. De toute façon, si tout se passait bien, tout cela serait bientôt de l'histoire ancienne. Voilà ce qu'avait prévu pour lui Sarutobi Hiruzen, le chef de cette opération d'infiltration.

Mais un soir, le vieux Jiraya était venu le chercher.

**oOoOoOo**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

et voila!^^

verdict? (autrement dit, reviews?)

personnellement, j'adore les chansons Disney! et les Disney tout court, d'ailleurs! mon préféré est la belle et la bête! et vous?

bref! à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!


	11. Chapitre 11 : ou la planque

**Chapitre 11 : ou la planque**

Le vieux Jiraya était le parrain de Naruto. Ancien militaire et nouveau baroudeur, il était toujours en vadrouille. Enfants, son cousin et lui avaient toujours adoré les histoires de ses aventures dans des contrées inconnues et dangereuses. Adolescents, ils écoutaient avec plaisir les récits de ses frasques amoureuses.

Naruto et lui l'avaient toujours adoré. Mais cette considération n'avait rien à faire là. Il voulait des réponses, et il sentait que cet homme pourrait lui en apporter. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le vieil homme lui promit qu'il lui dirait tout ce qu'il savait, dans la mesure du possible, mais pas tout de suite. Il devait d'abord le mettre en sécurité. Ils avaient roulé toute la nuit. Yahiko avait bien tenté de rester éveillé, mais avait fini par succomber à l'appel de Morphée avec la venue de l'aube.

Le vieux baroudeur les emmena dans une petite cabane dans les bois, sa « résidence secondaire d'urgence », comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. On ne pouvait y accéder qu'à pied, après avoir escaladé une petite falaise rocheuse.

La petite bicoque ne comportait à première vue qu'une seule pièce.

Dans l'ensemble, elle paraissait en bon état, bien qu'il soit clairement visible qu'elle n'avait été habitée depuis longtemps. On y trouvait aussi bien un vieux lit deux places, tout au fond, qu'un petit coin cuisine. Tout le sol était recouvert de tapis épais.

Depuis la porte d'entrée, on tombait d'abord sur une petite table circulaire entourée de trois chaises. A gauche trônait un gros canapé molletonné et un peu défoncé, juste devant une imposante cheminé. En longeant le mur de la cheminée, à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée, on tombait sur le coin « chambre », qui se limitait en fait à un grand lit recouvert d'épaisses couvertures, au-dessus duquel était fixée une petite lampe à piles. Juste en face, sur le mur opposé, se trouvait un plan de travail, un lavabo, et quelques placards. Par terre, un petit réchaud à gaz. Il pouvait voir de l'entrée la vaisselle en inox, sale, dans l'évier.

Jiraya, qui était occupé à suspendre sa veste à une patère derrière la porte, capta son regard.

- Désolé, je suis parti te récupérer un peu précipitamment. Officiellement, tu ne devrais pas être là, mais dans un charter en direction du Japon.

- Et vous n'obéissez pas ?

- Bah ! Les ordres, les ordres… Je suis à la retraite moi ! Je n'en reçois plus que de moi-même !

- …

- Heureusement pour toi, Asuma et Gai, les deux principaux agents chargés de ta protection, étaient d'accord avec Minato et moi. T'envoyer comme ça, même au Japon - enfin, _surtout _au Japon, je devrais dire… - Bref ! Dans l'état actuel des choses, ce serait t'envoyer au casse-pipe ! Donc ils ont décidé de « relâcher leur garde » le temps que je te « kidnappe ».

- Attendez ! Vous pouvez me la refaire au ralenti ?! Sérieux, où sont mes parents ? Et que vient faire Minato-san dans cette histoire ? Et ma tante, elle va bien ? Et puis, comment ça, le casse-pipe ?! C'est quoi toute cette merde ?!

Jiraya voyait bien la tension dans le corps de l'adolescent. Un mot de travers et il lui sauterait dessus. Il était à bout de nerfs, et ça se comprenait, mais vu son état, ils n'iraient nulle part. Il devait d'abord se calmer un peu.

- Ecoute, il y'a une pompe à eau reliée à un court d'eau et un grand baquet de bois derrière la maison. Va prendre une douche, le temps que je nous fasse un petit truc à grignoter. Si tu ne supportes pas l'eau froide, remplis une marmite et mets-la sur le réchaud.

Yahiko allait protester, c'était maintenant qu'il voulait ses explications, mais ne put que rester bouche bée quand il vit le vieil homme soulever les coins de plusieurs tapis pour accéder à une trappe.

Le temps qu'il revienne de sa stupeur, Jiraya avait déjà disparu sous terre et rabattu sur lui trappe et tapis. Ni une ni deux, le rouquin décida de le suivre. Il répéta les gestes de son aîné, et descendit dans le petit passage à l'aide d'une échelle de métal fixée au mur, comme une entrée d'égouts.

Au moment de rabattre l'épaisse trappe, il comprit comment l'homme avait pu remettre les tapis parfaitement en place de l'intérieur. Il repéra en effet un ingénieux système de fins fils transparents qui reliaient les tapis. Tirer sur un filin permettait de tout remettre en place rapidement, ni vu ni connu, ce qui rendait la présence d'un passage à cet endroit insoupçonnable.

Il tira sur la ficelle et descendit dans un long couloir de béton. _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Un genre de bunker ?_

Il arriva rapidement devant une porte qui semblait extrêmement solide. Il tenta bien de l'ouvrir, mais elle demeura close.

La deuxième porte était une chambre froide. Voir toute cette viande congelée suspendu à des crochets lui fit froid dans le dos, aussi referma-t-il vite la pièce. Il continua jusqu'à arriver devant une porte qu'il ouvrit. Un garde-manger : boîtes de conserve, caisses… Il voyait même un groupe électrogène dans le fond. Et à coté, à genoux et farfouillant dans une grosse malle dont il sortait des épices, Jiraya.

Celui-ci se retourna, peu surpris de trouver le jeune homme derrière lui.

- He bien ! Que fais-tu encore là ?

- Rien.

- Bien, alors remonte. Nous redescendrons plus tard. Disons, après ta douche.

- … Ok, souffla Yahiko, trop stupéfait pour chercher à protester.

Il allait sortir lorsqu'il demanda :

- Ji-san ? le couloir, où va-t-il ?

- Dans les bois, mon garçon. C'est une sortie de secours.

Yahiko s'attendait presque à le voir éclater de rire. Il _voulait_ le voir éclater de rire, chanter à tue-tête « Joyeux non-poisson d'avril » et dire à quel point il l'avait bien eu. Mais il restait mortellement sérieux, le fixant droit dans les yeux avec un regard grave.

Yahiko se précipita dehors, la gorge serrée, sans même prendre la peine de cacher l'entrée du passage. Il courut derrière la maison, à l'aveugle, sans même prendre le temps de vérifier s'il allait dans la bonne direction.

Il arriva finalement à la pompe, les yeux humides, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. _Merde, il ne devait pas pleurer ! Ça ne l'avancerait à rien…_

_Merde._

_Merde merde_ _merde_ _merde_ _merde!_

_Dans quoi ses parents s'étaient-ils donc fourrés ?!_


	12. Chapitre 12 : ou doubles vies

Bonjour !

Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour le chapitre précédent ! En fait, suite à une erreur de manipulation, (doux euphémisme ! en fait, je ne suis tout simplement pas doué et ai cliqué sur envoyé avant d'avoir fini…)j'ai envoyé le chapitre sans vous avoir raconté ma vie lol !

…

Non, je plaisante, ne partez pas !

Bref ! Tout ça pour dire que je m'excuse de n'avoir pas répondu aux reviews anonymes (enfin, ce coup-ci, il n'y en a qu'une, mais bon… j'aime me bercer d'illusions en utilisant le pluriel !^^) et de ne pas avoir correctement remercié ma très chère béta !

Donc :

**Une : **merci pour ta gentille review, et surtout, désoléééééee ! je ne t'ai pas oublié ou ignoré, au contraire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir ton avis, et je suis heureuse que les chapitres 9 et 10 t'aient plus ! Je suppose que tu as raison ! Ma fiction n'est pas particulièrement originale ! Pour autant, j'espère qu'elle continuera de te plaire et de te faire passer de bon moment !^^ sinon, comme tu as pu le constater dans le chapitre précédent, l'Akatsuki entre en scène !

Les autres réponses ont déjà été donnée par PM, et en temps et en heure ! (veinardes !^^)

Sinon, spéciale dédicace à my darling ! Petit rôle certes, mais Suiguetsu entre en scène, so, enjoy !

Et pour finir (oui, oui, après je vous lâche, promis !) un grand merci à ma béta, qui comme toujours, a fait un super travail en corrigeant ce chapitre et le précédent, j'ai nommé, Billy-F0X !

**oOoOoOoOo**

**o**

**Chapitre 12 : doubles vies**

Ce devait être le début de l'après-midi quand Yahiko rentra dans la cabane, portant des vêtements que Jiraya lui avait amenés. Il avait été surpris de reconnaitre les siens.

- Je suis passé à ton appartement. Et je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas le seul. Je t'ai pris quelques trucs qui étaient encore intacts.

Le jeune homme le remercia d'un mouvement de la tête avant de le rejoindre à table. Deux assiettes remplies d'une soupe brulante au fumet plus qu'alléchant les attendaient. S'il y a bien une chose dont Naruto et lui doutaient dans les récits du vieil homme, en dehors de ses conquêtes amoureuses, c'était bien de la véracité de ses prétendus talents culinaires.

Mais à présent, il savait que ce n'étaient pas des mensonges. Il trouvait cette soupe vraiment délicieuse. Mais peut-être sa faim y était-elle pour beaucoup dans son appréciation. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il refusait de se nourrir correctement.

Ils finirent de manger en silence. Puis Jiraya lava le peu de vaisselle qu'ils avaient utilisée, la sécha, et la mit dans un sac de toile qu'il rangea dans un des placards de la « cuisine ».

- Maintenant, descends, mon garçon. Et attends-moi dans la quatrième pièce.

Yahiko se contenta d'hocher la tête et d'obéir. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était des explications, et Jiraya semblait être le plus à même de lui en fournir.

Il redescendit dans le souterrain, refermant soigneusement la trappe derrière lui. Il suivit de nouveau le long couloir, et s'arrêta devant la quatrième porte. Elle était verrouillée par un système complexe, mais la clef était dans la serrure.

A l'intérieur, trois lits superposés, deux petites commodes entre chaque lits, et dans l'angle, une petite table et deux chaises. Deux armoires de métal encadraient la porte, complétant le tableau. Sur l'un des lits, deux sacs de voyage. Les siens.

Dedans, quelques vêtements, une pochette contenant quelques documents, des origamis, et un cadre photo brisé. Dessus, sa mère, son père et lui. Jouant dans un parc. Riant aux éclats. _Vivants._

A cette pensée, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Les yeux grands ouverts, il ne voyait pourtant rien à ce qui était devant lui. Sa mère était partie. Morte. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… _il ne pouvait pas y croire ! Il devait la voir !_

_Et son père ?_ Était-il vraiment dans le coma ? Il devait le voir aussi…

- …iko !

Le rouquin eut un sursaut. Les mains sur ses épaules, le vieil homme le secouait gentiment, le regard triste. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait récupéré son attention, il s'assit près de lui, le prenant dans ses bras. Il sortit alors une série de clichés d'une grande enveloppe de papier brun.

- Je suis désolé, mais aller les voir serait trop dangereux. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu avoir.

Alors que le jeune homme les regardait, son visage palissait, devenant de plus en plus livide. Le tremblement de ses mains eut raison de lui, les photographies froissées par la crispation de ses doigts rejoignant le sol.

Et Yahiko ne tint plus. Toutes les larmes qu'il retenait encore avec peine sortirent, se bousculant sous ses paupières closes, les sanglots l'étouffaient, rendant sa respiration difficile.

- Pleure, gamin. Pleure autant que tu veux. Je reste là.

Il était fort. Il s'était toujours débrouillé plus ou moins seul. Mais c'était différent. On n'est jamais assez fort pour ça. C'est pourquoi le grand gaillard n'était plus qu'un petit enfant s'agrippant au vieillard de toutes ses maigres forces, criant, pleurant pour ceux qui l'avaient quitté trop tôt. Gémissant, appelant son père et sa mère comme le bébé qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment cessé d'être à leurs yeux.

Il avait passé si peu de temps avec eux… et n'aurait jamais plus l'occasion de rattraper cela.

Il avait fini par s'endormir, épuisé par sa douleur. Jiraya l'avait glissé sous les draps et avait rangé ses effets personnels dans une des grandes armoires, ajoutant aux deux sacs les affaires qu'avaient sur lui le jeune homme lors de son « enlèvement » par ses collègues. Soit son appareil photo, son portefeuille et quelques papiers.

Son jeune protégé avait passé plusieurs jours dans un état semi-végétatif. Il était comme hors de lui-même, absent à ce qui l'entourait. Ses moments de conscience étaient rares et douloureux. Il ne sortait jamais de la chambre et mangeait à peine.

Mais Jiraya ne s'en inquiétait pas pour autant, se contentant d'être là. Il savait cela nécessaire. Lui n'avait pas encore fait son deuil, mais cela pourrait attendre. Le gamin avait besoin de lui.

Un jour, alors qu'il revenait d'une des « visites » qu'il faisait à ses anciens collègues pour se tenir au courant, il eut la surprise de trouver Yahiko assis par terre, devant la cheminée.

Bien sûr, la douleur était encore là, et il était d'ailleurs un peu pale, mais pour l'instant, il devait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il en avait besoin pour ne pas devenir fou ! Car tout ça n'était pas arrivé par hasard, n'est-ce-pas ? Ses parents trempaient dans des trucs louches.

- Pose ta question, gamin, et arrête de me fixer avec une tête de tueur. Réserve ça à tes ennemis.

- Je n'ai _pas _d'ennemis !

- Ça ne saurait tarder, tu peux me croire.

- … Qu'est-ce-qui…, demanda hargneusement le jeune homme, avant d'être interrompu par le vieil homme.

- Du calme, pose tes fesses sur ce canapé, je vais nous faire du café.

Yahiko serra les dents et patienta sagement, respirant lentement pour se calmer. Jiraya prenait ça avec un tel calme ! Ça le rendait fou ! Comme s'il n'était pas touché par la situation… Ses parents avaient-ils donc si peu d'importance à ses yeux ?

- Ca ne vous fait rien ? Tout ça… Papa, maman…

L'homme le rejoignit rapidement et s'assit près de lui en lui glissant une tasse brulante entre les doigts.

- Tu n'imagines pas ma souffrance, gamin. Tout comme je n'imagine pas la tienne, alors boucle-la, déclara sèchement le vieux, avant d'ajouter sur un ton plus doux : ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que tu vas avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour te soutenir, pas pour te piquer tes mouchoirs. Je pleurerai plus tard… et puis, je dois au moins ça à tes parents ! fini-t-il avec un pâle sourire.

Yahiko pris une grande respiration et but une gorgée du breuvage brulant. Voyant qu'il avait retrouvé son calme, son aîné poursuivit.

- Dis-moi Yahiko… Que sais-tu de l'Akatsuki ?

- … La même chose que tout le monde, je suppose. Que c'est une espèce de mafia spécialisée dans la vente d'armes.

- Pas que, gamin, pas que !

L'Akatsuki n'était au départ qu'un petit gang de yakuza particulièrement prolifique, mais aujourd'hui, leur réseau était l'un des plus importants du monde souterrain. Ventes d'armes, drogues, prostitution… Ils faisaient de tout, et partout, depuis les petits villages d'Europe jusqu'aux riches entrepreneurs australiens. Ils étaient extrêmement bien organisés, et très prudents. Obtenir des informations sur eux était très compliqué.

Aussi, quand Interpol avait eu l'occasion d'y infiltrer des agents, ils n'avaient pas hésité, en dépit des grands risques. Les meilleurs avaient été envoyés. Son père … et les parents de Naruto.

Sa mère avait été un dommage collatéral. Ils avaient sûrement voulu éliminer son père et l'avaient liquidée dans la foulé. Et ça avait bien failli lui arriver aussi.

Trois ans. Trois longues années durant lesquelles il avait vécu reclus dans cette montagne avec Jiraya. Celui-ci l'avait entraîné au maniement des armes, à l'art de la survie, et au combat. Il avait été bon élève, déterminé et ne ménageant pas ses efforts. Dorénavant, il saurait se défendre un minimum en cas de problème. Yahiko était devenu plus sombre, aussi. Plus froid, souriant rarement. Fort et efficace, mais parfois tellement sans pitié que son mentor avait craint d'avoir éveillé un monstre.

Car ce n'était que pour qu'il puisse se défendre que le vieil homme lui avait enseigné tout ça. Interpol n'assurerait pas sa protection. Au mieux, elle lui fournirait une nouvelle identité. Mais maintenant, il allait pouvoir veiller un minimum sur lui-même, et si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, sur son cousin.

Il retournerait au Japon et ne parlerait de toute cette histoire à personne, et surtout pas à Naruto, son petit frère de cœur. Il ne devait rien savoir de tout ça. L'homme y avait d'ailleurs veillé, vérifiant la correspondance intense des deux cousins, surveillant leurs rares conversations sur Skype.

La version donnée au petit blond était toujours la même : Nagato, militaire, était en mission et Konan, infirmière bénévole chez Médecins Sans Frontières, étaient dans une zone à risque et à la couverture réseau déplorable. Tous deux s'excusaient de ne pouvoir parler à leur neveu, mais lui transmettaient leurs salutations par leur fils.

Et Naruto n'avait pas eu l'air particulièrement surpris, se contentant de lui demander de les saluer pour lui. Depuis l'enfance, ses parents et ceux de Yahiko étaient la plupart du temps absents, toujours en vadrouille on ne savait trop où pour leur travail. Cette fois-ci était simplement plus longue.

Presqu'un an avant la fin de son entraînement, Yahiko et Jiraya s'étaient rendus au Japon afin de mettre en place les derniers détails de sa nouvelle identité.

Ils en avaient profité pour voir Naruto. Rayonnants, ils avaient bien ri, et Jiraya avait un peu retrouvé le gamin qu'il avait jadis connu, taquin et légèrement fouteur de merde. Il avait été un peu rassuré.

Yahiko s'était surtout bien moqué du cocard du petit blond. D'où venait-il ? Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa et l'Uzumaki ne s'étaient jamais entendus. Ils se battaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient, et s'insultaient encore plus souvent. C'est pourquoi il avait été très surpris de les trouver ensemble, et surtout, si proche.

Mais surtout, il avait remarqué les regards meurtriers que lui lançait le petit brun lorsqu'il était avec Naruto. _Surtout _lorsqu'il était avec Naruto_._ Il avait trouvé ça drôle et connaissant l'étrange fascination que le blond entretenait à l'égard de son camarade, il avait sondé le terrain.

Apparemment, il n'y avait rien entre eux. _Il aurait juré le contraire._

Ils passaient quasiment tout leur temps ensemble, à se chamailler, se battre, se jurer d'ignorer l'autre. Mais aussi virulentes que soient leurs disputes, aussi passionnées que puissent être leurs joutes verbales, cela finissait toujours de la même façon.

Sasuke devenait froid et irascible, encore moins loquace que d'habitude, jusqu'au moment où Naruto venait le chercher par la peau des fesses. Il râlait toujours un peu, mais plus pour la forme, pour ne pas avouer que la situation lui pesait et qu'il n'attendait que ça.

Bien sûr, aucun ne s'excusait jamais, persuadé d'avoir raison, et ce même lorsqu'ils se savaient en tort, refusant de céder à l'autre. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Car aucun ne pouvait ni ne souhaitait, consciemment ou non, renoncer à cet autre qui le comprenait, en dépit des apparences, mieux que personne.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Yahiko avait été agréablement surpris quand le brun lui avait laissé son lit l'autre nuit. Depuis, il était retourné dans le petit appartement qu'il avait pris sous sa nouvelle identité : Jeff Williams, étudiant en journalisme.

Il avait tout raconté à son cousin, et celui-ci avait eu un petit rire désabusé avant de lui montrer ses cadeaux. Il se posait déjà de sérieuses questions. Yahiko n'avait fait qu'y répondre.

Les livres que lui avait envoyés son père étaient des espèces de guides ou de manuels, allant de celui traitant des plantes comestibles à celui expliquant le maniement des armes à feux. Dans la lettre jointe au paquet, son père lui disait que l'arme était une vraie et qu'il devait en prendre soin, qu'ils avaient quelques ennuis, donc de méchantes personnes pourraient lui en vouloir.

Il devait essayer de ne pas trop sortir pendant la journée, et jamais la nuit, etc… Bref ! Des tas de recommandations étranges, qui lui avaient semblé sans queue ni tête sur le coup. Mais au regard des révélations de son cousin, tout ça prenait un sens bien différent : _ici non plus, ils n'étaient pas vraiment en sécurité._

Il était assez tard, et Naruto et Sasuke rentraient du judo en se disputant.

- Et moi je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Depuis le temps que je suis dans ce club, je me douche toujours sur place ! Et y'a jamais eu de soucis !

- Et bien continue donc à le faire ! Mais ce sera sans moi !

Naruto détailla son ami quelques secondes. C'était un tel gâchis ! Et dire qu'il aurait pu mater l'Uchiwa tout son saoul si celui avait accepté de se laver dans les douches communes du club de judo !

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sasuke refusait cela avec tant de véhémence ! Peut-être était-ce par pudeur… Pourtant, se retrouver torse nu ne semblait pas le gêner outre-mesure. Et Naruto comprenait sans peine pourquoi. Comment avoir honte d'un corps pareil ?

En fermant les yeux, Naruto pouvait encore voir ce torse pale et imberbe qui s'était dévoilé à lui il y a une heure à peine lorsqu'il avait ouvert par accident le judogi du brun. Il s'était laissé déstabiliser par le roulement de ses muscles, par la fine pellicule de sueur qui faisait légèrement briller son épiderme, si bien que Sasuke en avait profité pour renverser la tendance de leur randori en le projetant à terre par un sutemi waza, technique de sacrifice de l'équilibre afin de faire chuter son adversaire.

Naruto s'ébroua soudainement, comme pour chasser cette image mentale de son esprit, magnifique, certes, mais non moins inconvenante quant à sa situation.

- Et si je décidais de me doucher là-bas, tu m'attendrais ? demanda-t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de Sasuke.

Celui-ci eu un accroc, avant de violement retirer le bras de Naruto et de le pousser loin de lui d'un coup d'épaule.

- Même pas en rêve !

- Pff ! Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Et puis comme ça, tu pourrais rester un peu plus longtemps avec ton Suiguetsu… cracha Naruto, vexé du rejet de son ami.

Sasuke tourna un regard surpris vers le bond, avant de ricaner.

Suiguetsu était une ceinture bleue, comme Naruto, et venait du lycée Kiri. Lui et l'Uchiwa s'étaient tout de suite rapprochés, au grand dam de l'Uzumaki.

- Tu lui en veux encore pour tout à l'heure ? demanda l'Uchiwa, narquois.

- Teme ! C'est pas toi qui t'es fait insulter !

- En même temps, tu tends le bâton pour te faire battre. Et en toute sincérité, tu devrais vraiment songer à travailler ton sens de la répartie, ajouta Sasuke, moqueur.

- Quoi ?! Mais elles étaient très bien mes vannes !

- Pour un enfant de six ans, oui. Sérieusement, où as-tu vu qu'avoir des dents de requin était une insulte ?

- Mais ça fait peur les requins ! Et personne n'aime faire peur ! Et puis, tu savais qu'ils avaient plusieurs rangées de dents ?! demanda le blond, clairement excité, mais il ajouta dans un frisson_, et en plus, elles repoussent régulièrement !_

Puis il partit dans un long discours sur les requins, classes mais flippants, comme Kisame, le tatoueur. D'ailleurs Naruto était sûr qu'au moins un de ses ancêtres devait être un requin!

Voyant que son ami commençait à partir dans un de ses délires étranges, Sasuke se contenta de pousser un soupir de désespoir, vite discrédité par ses tentatives pour ne pas sourire aux âneries que débitait son ami. Le reste du trajet passa comme une seconde, entre les idioties de l'un et les grognements d'accord de l'autre à des moments clefs du « dialogue ». C'est que Naruto en savait des choses sur les requins !

Et dire qu'il était censé être fan des renards ! Sasuke ne voulait même pas savoir ce que ça donnerait s'il avait le malheur de lui en parler !

**o**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Voilà !

Verdict ?

reviewS ?

J'en profite pour vous demander, vu que je n'ai pas eu de retour sur le chapitre précédent : qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La direction prise par la fic vous plait-elle ? L'eau est-elle plus froide au pôle nord ou au pôle sud ? Saviez-vous que la girafe pouvait se lécher les oreilles ?

…

A bientôt ! (du moins je l'espère…)


	13. Chapitre 13 : Où Lizzy joue les psys

Bonjour à tous !

Tout, d'abord, merci à ceux qui mette cette fic en favoris, ça fait vraiment plaisir !^^

Donc, voici le chapitre 13 !

**Une : **pas de soucis !^^ merci de ton honnêteté, et j'espère que tu trouveras assez de croustillant pour t'intéresser de nouveau ! Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est avant tout une romance, les spots serons donc surtout sur nos deux ninja préférés !^^ l'histoire « mafieuse » ne sera qu'en arrière-plan ! Bref, merci de tes encouragements !^^

Donc, comme précédemment, un grand merci à ma béta : Billy-F0X !

Sans transition, place au chapitre ! so, enjoy !^^

**O**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 13 : Où Lizzy joue les psys. **

Deux mois. Deux mois que Yahiko était arrivé et que tout avait commencé. Et Sasuke se demandait pourquoi diable il suivait encore Naruto dans ses délires…

Délires à cause desquels il se retrouvait vendeur dans un fastfood blindé un samedi après-midi, à repousser les avances d'une trentenaire.

Explication : ce crétin de Naruto avait besoin d'argent et s'était renseigné au sujet d'un job à temps partiel dans un « restaurant » qui embauchait à partir de seize ans. Le problème ? Il n'osait pas y aller seul, et avait fini par réussir à le trainer avec lui. Alors les choses s'étaient enchainées, et il avait fini par se retrouver avec un contrat et un stylo dans les mains.

Il trouvait cet endroit répugnant, aussi gras que ce qu'on pouvait y manger. Il avait été tenté de se faire virer, mais Iruka n'avait accepté de laisser Naruto que si Sasuke était avec lui pour lui éviter les ennuis.

Il avait accepté de continuer en échange d'une partie de ses corvées. Et puis, ça lui faisait des sous.

Naruto, lui, aimait beaucoup ce boulot. Il rencontrait chaque jour de nouvelles personnes, en observait d'autres, et surtout, il mettait des sous de côté.

Trois jours par semaines, Sasuke et lui allaient au restaurant directement en sortant des cours. A l'aise comme un poisson dans l'eau, Naruto servait vite et bien la clientèle, toujours de bonne humeur –sauf connard exceptionnel- il était rapidement devenu une espèce de mascotte. Les gens aimaient être servis par lui, et n'étaient pas rares les clients à revenir un peu pour lui, ou encore à s'attarder pour rester avec lui à sa pause.

Oui, ce boulot était parfait pour le blond. Du moins l'aurait été s'il n'avait pas constamment sous le nez les minables tentatives de drague des clients envers son ami.

La file d'attente devant la caisse du brun était clairement constituée, pour la majeure partie, de femmes de tout âge, se pâmant et battant des cils au moment de passer commande. Et il avait failli s'étouffer quand certains hommes s'y étaient mis aussi.

Heureusement, Sasuke semblait plus ennuyé qu'autre chose par toutes ces simagrées, et n'étaient pas rares leurs fou-rires lorsqu'ils reparlaient de certains clients. Sérieux, une vieille de soixante dix ballets, mettre la main aux fesses d'un ado ?! Il avait trouvé ça juste hilarant !

Alors il la bouclait. Quand des jolies filles exposaient leur décolleté, quand de beaux mecs lui laissaient leur numéro. Ce n'était pas ses oignons.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux quand à la fin de la journée, il voyait Sasuke jeter les coordonnées reçues.

Tous ces gens n'avaient aucun intérêt aux yeux du brun. Il se contentait de faire ce pour quoi il était payé, point à la ligne, ne prêtant que le minimum d'attention nécessaire à sa tâche et à cette masse humaine grouillante qui se pressait à son comptoir.

Et il aurait adoré que le blond en fasse autant. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était loin d'être le cas. Consciemment ou non, il attirait toujours un peu plus l'attention sur lui, aveugle aux regards posés sur lui. Surtout celui de ce Sai !

Sai était un petit brun du lycée à trois rues du fastfood. Blanc comme un linge, brun aux cheveux filasse, ce mec était aussi gay que Vincent Mcdoom. Et la cour qu'il faisait au blond était aussi subtile qu'un coup de pied dans les parties génitales. Mais Naruto étant aussi aveugle qu'un poisson des fosses hadales…

Ce qu'il pouvait détester qu'il se donne ainsi en spectacle !

Aussi, tous deux accueillaient toujours avec joie leurs entrainements de tir les jours ou ils finissaient tôt leur service. Ça leur faisait évacuer la pression.

A quelques stations de métro, à deux rues de leur club de judo, avait ouvert une boutique de tir-initiation. Tous deux s'étaient payé une carte leur donnant droit à trente séances dans l'année. Yahiko et Itachi leur avaient avancé l'argent, et leur petit boulot servirait à les rembourser.

C'étaient leurs moments à eux, où Naruto se prenait pour un agent secret, et où Sasuke lui prouvait par A plus B qu'en dix mille ans, il ne viserait jamais aussi bien que lui.

Ce soir-là, Eri et Evi étaient perplexe.

Leurs parents étaient des intermittents du spectacle. Ils étaient funambules dans un petit cirque nomade. Leur situation était difficile et les affaires marchaient mal, si bien que les services sociaux avaient jugé leurs conditions de vie trop précaires pour élever des enfants.

Les jumelles, qui avaient alors 6 ans, furent placées en foyer et purent entrer à l'école primaire en même temps que tous les enfants de leur âge.

Officiellement, leur parents n'avaient aucune restriction sur leur droit de visite et pouvaient donc venir les voir quand ils le désiraient. Mais dans les faits, elles ne les voyaient qu'une dizaine de fois dans l'année, lorsque le cirque passait dans les environs.

Les deux petite avaient d'abord très mal vécu la situation, et plus encore lorsqu'elles comprirent que leurs parents viendraient si peu. Ne les aimaient-ils pas ? Leur absence ne leur importait-elle pas ? N'étaient-elles qu'un poids ?

C'est pourquoi elles rêvaient de devenir de grandes artistes, que leurs parents reconnaissent leur valeur, qu'ils les emmènent avec eux.

Toutes deux étaient extrêmement souples et agiles, aussi légères que des geais. Et elles aimaient par-dessus tout danser pour les membres de leur « famille », trouvant habituellement en Naruto un public enthousiaste.

Ce soir-là, lui et Sasuke travaillaient, ils rentreraient tard. Elles s'étaient entrainées une bonne partie de l'après-midi à une nouvelle chorégraphie, pressées de la montrer à leur fan numéro un. Mais là, il était rentré en trombe pour aller se coucher, sans même dîner.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sasuke avait passé la porte d'entrée, non moins sombre. Il avait à peine dîné, picorant plus qu'autre chose.

Les autres avaient essayé de le cuisiner un peu, de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait cette fois, mais n'avaient pas obtenu la moindre parole. Il les laissa parler un moment, avant de se lever soudainement, excédé par leurs babillages et leur sans-gêne.

En grimpant les étages, il croisa Elisabeth, qui n'était pas encore descendu manger. Elle le dévisagea un instant avant de l'attraper par le bras et de le trainer dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur. Là, elle le fit assoir de force sur son lit et prit place en face de lui.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Pour un beau gosse comme toi, la saint-valentin devrait être le meilleur jour de l'année.

- …

- Je vois ! Bien, je devinerai moi-même !

Elle réfléchit deux minutes sous son regard de tueur. Ce que Sasuke appréciait habituellement chez elle, c'est qu'elle ne se préoccupait pas vraiment des autres, ne se mêlait pas de leurs histoires. Mais aujourd'hui, il semblait qu'elle aussi ait décidé de jouer les fouines !

- La personne qui te plait s'est mise avec quelqu'un aujourd'hui ?

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard blasé. Quelle idée ridicule !

- Personne ne me plait.

- Hm… Oui, personne n'est assez bien pour toi, j'imagine… constata-t-elle simplement.

Son vis-à-vis poussa un soupir à fendre le titane. Elle ne comptait définitivement pas le lâcher.

- Pourquoi ne te mêles-tu pas de tes affaires, comme tu le faisais si bien jusque-là ?

- Parce qu'aussi incongru cela puisse-t-il te sembler, je t'apprécie assez pour être incommodée par ton suicide, et vu la tête que tu tires, c'est une possibilité à envisager, asséna-t-elle durement.

Ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux un long moment, jugeant de l'entêtement de l'autre. Et Elisabeth vit clairement que l'Uchiwa préférerait manger son propre rein plutôt que d'abandonner.

- Sasuke. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai peu d'amis ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton mesuré.

- Parce que tu es une psychopathe asociale et que tu as aussi bon caractère qu'une vieille dragonne ménopausée ?

Tous deux se permirent un petit rictus, faisant redescendre la pression.

- Tss… Parce que pour moi l'amitié, c'est toujours être là pour l'autre. Et que je suis loin d'être une bonne samaritaine. J'ai un quota de bonnes actions pour l'année à ne pas dépasser, et quand on a trop d'amis, on finit toujours par faire des heures sup'.

- Mais je t'en prie ! Ne te donne pas cette peine !

- Trop tard. Elle se leva et s'assit sur le même lit que le brun, mais à distance respectable. On est déjà ami, Sasuke.

L'éphèbe l'observa un moment. Elle l'observait simplement, attendant sa réponse. Il pouvait partir. S'il se levait maintenant, cette conversation serait finie, elle ne lui courrait pas après et ne lui en voudrait pas. Il était assez grand pour décider s'il voulait parler ou se taire.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et prit une profonde inspiration.

- On s'est disputé.

- Toi et Narunaru ? Et alors, ce n'est pas nouveau, constata Lizzy, dubitative.

Devant son incompréhension, Sasuke su qu'il devrait tout lui raconter depuis le début. Il se massa les tempes dans un soupir, puis entreprit de lui expliquer comment une journée qu'il savait pourrie d'avance, 14 février oblige, avait évolué jusqu'à devenir exécrable.

Il comptait expédier ça le plus vite possible, mais plus il parlait, moins il pouvait s'empêcher de donner des détails. Il se surprit lui-même d'avoir retenu certaines choses, qui en y repensant, étaient vraiment futiles. Mais sur le coup, il avait eu l'impression que tout était fait pour l'agacer.

Ces filles sur leur trente-et-un, aux lèvres tellement visqueuses qu'il s'attendait à voir le gloss couler, les minauderies, les rougissements, les rires niais… et surtout, le harcèlement ! Pas une minute de tranquillité !

Il avait cru le pire passer quand il avait réussi –oui, les menaces était un excellent moyen ! Il ferait preuve de respect envers les femmes lorsqu'elles se comporteraient comme telles !- à empêcher ses groupies de le suivre jusque dans sa salle de classe.

Grossière erreur. Il s'apprêtait à virer cette bassecour de son refuge lorsqu'il remarqua ne pas être la raison de toute cette agitation. Debout devant sa table, Naruto remerciait une petite brune rougissante pour ses chocolats, celle-ci se faisant rapidement éjecter par d'autres filles, voulant offrir leurs propres chocolats au blond. Sur le bureau de celui-ci, un monticule de boîtes et de paquets.

Heureusement, la sonnerie poussa tout ce petit monde à retourner en cour, lui permettant de reprendre sa place.

Et toute la journée s'était passée ainsi, ne leur ménageant aucun moment de calme. Lorsque ce n'était pas pour l'Uzumaki, c'était pour l'Uchiwa, celui-ci recevant tout de même bien plus de chocolats que son ami.

Mais alors que Sasuke était exaspéré au possible par ce qu'il considérait comme une mascarade, Naruto était ravi de recevoir de délicieux chocolats et ne se privait pas de le dire. Il avait beau refuser de sortir avec chacune de ses prétendantes, il ne les remerciait pas moins chaleureusement, leur assurant être touché de leurs sentiments.

Et Sasuke en avait marre. Marre de monsieur propre sur lui, de Mister Parfait, de sa foutue gentillesse, de son envie de ne blesser personne et de ses sourires qu'il bradait, les offrant à tous, les rendant banals.

Lui réservait les siens, leur donnant de l'importance. Et les personnes à qui il souriait se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Sourire, c'était signer un contrat de confiance. Et en le faisant ainsi, il dénigrait leur lien.

Sasuke avait ignoré le blond toute la journée. Il lui en voulait de mettre leur relation sur le même niveau qu'un petit béguin. Oui, sa réaction était exagérée, enfantine, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Il se moquait bien qu'il soit proche des membres de la bande, après tout, eux aussi étaient ses amis. Mais qu'il agisse ainsi avec des étrangers… Et surtout, avec Sai…

Sai et ses regards concupiscents, louchant sur le blond comme sur une pièce de viande particulièrement juteuse.

Et c'est là que ça avait dérapé.

**oOoOo**

**O**

Et voilà ! verdict ?

hm... je ne veux pas faire la manche aux reviews mais... ça me manque, vous savez?

bref, en gros, laissez un petit mot, ne serait-ce que pour me dire si ça vous à plus ou non, et si non, pourquoi? je ne pourrais m'améliorer qu'en connaissant mes erreurs, donc je compte sur vous!^^


	14. Chapitre 14 : ou invitation tendancieuse

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

Les oiseaux brille, le ciel chante, et mon concours approche !

…..

Je suis dans la m**** ! Help !

Pardon, j'arrête de me plaindre… tout ça pour dire que je ne reposterais probablement pas avant mi-mai (quoique, le prochain chapitre étant quasiment fini, ça devrai aller…)

Bref ! Merci infiniment pour tous les petits mots que vous m'avez laissé ! J'ai vraiment été surprise, et surtout, ravie, d'en recevoir autant, surtout que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de vous sur le chapitre 12 ! 6 d'un coup ! WOW !jusqu'alors, mon maximum était de 4 sur un chapitre !^^

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes (les autres, en PM !) :**

**Pemplamousse : **vi !^^ et voilà la suite ! tu as vraiment lu 5 chapitre d'affilé !O.o

Merci ! Trop contente que ça t'ai plu à ce point-là ! Moi aussi je les trouve trop chou ! Et puis, comment ne pas être jaloux de tous ses gens qui se collent à eux… honnêtement, si un jour je croisais Naruto, je crois que même un pied de biche ou Sasuke ne pourrait pas me décoller… u_u

Bref ! Désolée, je m'égare… quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour ta gentil review, et à bientôt j'espère !^^

**Elikia : **ravie de te revoir, en tout cas !^^ après tout, tu as été une des première à me donner ton avis sur cette fic, je m'étais un peu inquiété de t'avoir perdu…

Donc contente de d'avoir de tes nouvelles, très chère !^^ sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, l'histoire de mafia est assez secondaire, juste que j'en aurais besoin par la suite, donc j'ai préféré faire un bon gros chapitre sur le passé de Yahiko, pour pouvoir me concentrer sur la romance après ! L'important pour moi, c'est surtout nos deux beaux gosses !;)

Bref ! Merci de toujours me suivre et de ta review, et à bientôt j'espère !^^

**Et n'oublions pas,** un grand merci à Billy-F0X pour ses corrections et son avis toujours très enrichissant !

**Chapitre 14 : ou le chocolat porte la poisse**

C'était l'heure de leur pause, et Naruto avait devancé l'Uchiwa à la porte arrière. Cette journée avait réellement été épuisante. Recevoir autant de chocolat lui avait fait énormément plaisir. Avant son entrée au lycée, il n'avait jamais eu un tel succès !

Certaines filles étaient vraiment mignonnes, et il avait eu du mal à toutes les repousser sans les blesser. Après tout, il fallait beaucoup de courage pour se déclarer ainsi… lui doutait d'en être capable.

En même temps, il se coltinait le pire…

Sasuke. Sasuke et sa froideur. Sasuke et ses sautes d'humeur incompréhensibles. Il pouvait être normal une seconde, et l'instant d'après l'envoyer bouler comme une merde. D'ailleurs, il l'avait ignoré toute la journée !

Il avait surpris ses regards meurtriers toute la journée. Mais étrangement, tous ne semblaient pas lui être adressés. Mais il avait décidé de laisser couler. Marre de toujours faire le premier pas !

De toute manière, s'il allait lui demander ce qu'il avait, Sasuke nierait tout et passerait ses nerfs sur lui.

Naruto soupira et glissa ses mains dans ses poches pour les protéger un minimum du froid. Ce faisant, il y trouva un papier, qu'il ressortit avec un sourire. C'était un cœur en origami que lui avait donné Hinata avec ses chocolats d'amitié. Il n'avait d'ailleurs rien compris à ce qu'elle avait essayé de lui dire tant elle bafouillait…

Il fit tourner l'origami entre ses doigts, repensant à sa tante. Et à son oncle.

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été proches. En fait, il ne les connaissait pas. Ils étaient toujours absents, un peu comme ses parents, les laissant seuls, Yahiko et lui. Nagato était militaire, et Konan engagée avec Médecin Sans Frontières. Eux aussi voyageaient beaucoup, et passaient peu de temps avec leur fils, et même lorsque celui-ci était parti pour les États-Unis il y'a un peu plus de trois ans, aucun n'était rentré au pays, laissant leur fils vivre seul dans leur grand appartement.

Naruto ne les voyait que rarement, et toujours pour des occasions particulières. Il leur était même arrivé de passer noël en mode conférence par Skype, Naruto et Yahiko serré avec leurs paquets devant le petit ordinateur du bureau d'Iruka.

En fait, c'était presque toujours Yahiko qui lui donnait de leurs nouvelles, ceux-ci communiquant tout de même plus avec leur fils qu'avec leur neveu. C'est pourquoi pendant trois ans, il ne s'était douté de rien. A dire vrai, il en voulait à Jiraya d'avoir empêché Yahiko de lui dire la vérité durant tout ce temps. Il comprenait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu en colère.

Bien sûr, il était triste. C'était sa famille, et même s'il n'avait pas réellement eu l'occasion de les connaitre, il les aimait sincèrement. Le peu de moments qu'il avait passé avec eux était resté gravé dans sa mémoire.

Les yeux fermés, il repensait à sa tante et à ses fameux origamis. Elle en faisait de toute sorte, et ils étaient toujours magnifiques. Dans sa chambre, il avait encore sur son bureau un renard et un crapaud de papier qu'elle avait fait pour lui et que son oncle l'avait aidé à peindre sans les abimer.

Un petit sourire triste aux lèvres, il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Sai, qui l'avait rejoint en contournant le fastfood et l'appelait.

Sasuke fini de se laver les mains et alla rejoindre Naruto, mais il se stoppa à la porte en entendant celui-ci discuter avec quelqu'un.

Et en entendant leur conversation, il surgit comme un diable de sa boite, ordonnant à Sai de dégager, lui et ses propositions merdiques, méprisant.

Ça ne plut pas à l'Uzumaki, qui en avait plus qu'assez de l'Uchiwa et son caractère de merde ! Il l'avait ignoré toute la sainte journée et n'avait pas décroché un mot en sa présence ! Et maintenant, il se permettait d'interrompre sa conversation avec un ami alors qu'il n'était même pas concerné !

Naruto savait bien que Sasuke détestait Sai, et c'était réciproque ! Mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Lui-même n'aimait pas Suiguetsu, son nouvel ami du club de judo, et pourtant, il ne faisait pas non plus tout un plat dès que Sasuke lui parlait !

- Occupe-toi de ton cul, Uchiwa ! Ca te concerne pas !

- Crétin ! A trainer avec un tel pervers ! cracha Sasuke en se plaçant entre son ami et l'exhibitionniste

- Ne le juge pas sans le connaître, c'est mon pote ! siffla Naruto en retournant le brun face à lui, oubliant complétement le responsable de leur dispute, qui observait la scène comme on regarde une série télévisée. Pour un peu, il aurait demandé du pop-corn !

- Ton pote ?! Je crois qu'il préférerait largement l'être avec ton cul !

- Pff ! Sérieux Sas'ke ! Tu vois le mal partout !

- Et toi tu ne le verrais pas quand bien même tu croiserais Belzebuth en personne ! Est-ce qu'un _pote_ en inviterait un autre à une exposition sur le Kama sutra gay ? Est-ce qu'un _pote_ t'offrirait un préservatif pour ton anniversaire ? Et après ça, vas-tu oser me dire que ce type n'a aucune arrière-pensée ? demanda froidement Sasuke en insistant bien sur le mot pote, agrippant le blond au col.

Celui-ci observa son visage crispé par la rage à quelques centimètres du sien. Même en colère, il restait beau, ses fines lèvres pincées, son regard bouillant. Et Sai lui ressemblait. _Un peu._

Et il ferma les yeux. Il en avait assez. Assez de voir Sasuke si beau, d'être toujours avec lui, mais de ne jamais pouvoir le toucher trop longtemps sous peine de déclencher une dispute. Assez de ne pouvoir se rapprocher de personne pour passer à autre chose sans que l'Uchiwa ne se mette en colère ! Assez de se retenir pour ne pas tout briser entre eux. Assez de ce lien malsain qui se tissait entre eux, de plus en plus fort, mais de plus en plus menacé.

Malsain car il ne mènerait à rien. Car le brun n'aimait pas les hommes. _Car le brun était dégouté par les hommes._ Il le lui avait dit.

Il en avait assez et en même temps, il ne pouvait se résoudre à passer à autre chose. A chercher chez un ou une autre ce qu'il voyait chez Sasuke. A renoncer à tous ces moments de pur bonheur quand ils étaient ensemble. Tous ces moments pourtant en demi-teinte.

Parce qu'il y avait toujours un moment où ils étaient trop près, trop longtemps, et où Sasuke se braquait, le repoussait, et les jetait l'un contre l'autre, les poussaient à se battre. Un moment où sa langue acerbe détruisait tout alors que ses yeux le suppliaient de tout rebâtir.

Et Naruto en eut assez de réfléchir.

Il repoussa l'Uchiwa contre le mur, les mains de part et d'autre de sa tête.

- Et alors ? Qui te dit que ce n'est pas ce que je veux ?

Naruto inspira et ouvrit les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire ? De lui et des autres ? Pourquoi t'occuper de mes fréquentations ? Je suis un grand garçon, tu sais ?

- Je me moque de tes fréquentations, usuratonkachi !

Et c'était vrai. Tous ces parasites lui importaient peu. Simplement, il n'aimait pas partager, et il estimait avoir la priorité sur Naruto, maintenant. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait insisté pour qu'ils deviennent amis.

- Ah oui ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! cria le blond.

L'Uzumaki attendit un moment durant lequel ils se jaugèrent du regard, puis comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses, il poursuivit plus calmement, déterminé.

- Moi, je sais ce que je veux.

Devant le regard interrogateur et le sourire narquois de son vis-à-vis, Naruto n'hésita plus et fondit sur les fines lèvres roses.

Ce ne fut pas un baisé hollywoodien, surjoué et vulgaire. Pas non plus un french kiss, brulant et passionné. Ce n'était même pas un vrai baisé : rapide, pas de langue, et encore moins de douceur.

Juste leurs lèvres écrasées les unes contre les autres, serrées, et les yeux grands ouverts, furieux. Deux billes aigue-marines qui disaient « regarde ce que tu me fais faire » à leurs sœurs noires arrondies par la stupeur.

_Et Sasuke eut un déclic._

Et Naruto eut un cocard.

**Et voilà ! **

La suite au prochain épisode ! XD

Petites reviews pour la route ? Histoire de me motiver à écrire pendant mes pauses, entres deux révisions ?

Non, je plaisante ! Ce n'est pas un genre de chantages, ou quoi que ce soit, même si c'est vrai que ça motive lol !^^

Bref ! à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


	15. Chapitre 15 : ou les apparences trompent

Bonjour à tous !

Vous n'y croyiez plus ? Mais si, me revoilà ! _I come back !_

Bon, j'évite de vous raconter ma vie, et sans transition, voici les réponses aux reviews anonymes ! Les autres, c'est normalement déjà fait !

**Pemplamousse : **tu rigole !? J'adore tes petits surnoms ! Moi-même, je les utilise ! XD sinon, joli scénario que tu m'écris là, et je dois avouez que je suis d'accord sur un point : pourquoi se serait à narunaru de courir après Sasuke et pas l'inverse ?! Mais dans le cas de ma fic, ça ne colle pas : ce n'est pas le genre de narunaru d'abandonner si vite ! Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir, et j'ai bien ri !^^ bref ! bisou bisou et à bientôt j'espère !

**Orihime : **salut ! Contente que ça t'ai plu ! J'espère aussi que ça va vite s'arranger entre eux ! Mais je ne me fais pas trop de soucis, ils se sont déjà trop attaché à la présence de l'autre pour rester fâchés trop longtemps ! bisxxx et à bientôt !^^

**Elikia : **salut ! Ça faisait un moment ! Comment vas-tu ? Tout d'abord, merci à toi pour tes encouragements ! Et ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ma fic te plais toujours autant !^^ sinon, c'est vrai que Sasuke est vraiment casse pied ! Moi, si Naruto m'embrassait, je serais loin de me plaindre ! Enfin, que veux-tu… bref ! Merci encore et à bientôt j'espère ! Bye !^^

Sinon, merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me lisent, me laissent un petit mot ou me mettent en favoris ! Ça me touche énormément ! Que ce soit ceux de la première heure et ceux qui nous rejoignent petit à petit, je vous remercie et espère que l'on fera un bon bout de route ensemble !^^

Et enfin, spéciale dédicace à **soln96 **pour son avalanche d'adorable reviews et à **billy**, à qui j'ai donné malgré moi du souci, pour ses corrections et conseils qui tuent ! à vous les studios !

**Chapitre 15 : ou les apparences sont trompeuses.**

Yahiko raccrocha son cellulaire dans un soupir exaspéré. Cela ferait bientôt un quart d'heure que Jiraya lui tenait la jambe au téléphone.

Le vieil homme s'inquiétait d'une éventuelle révélation qu'il aurait pu faire à son cousin. Il était persuadé que s'ils mettaient Naruto au courant, celui-ci ne manquerait pas de s'attirer des ennuis. Et avec les têtes de l'organisation toujours dans la nature…

Une opération de grande envergure avait bien eu lieu il y a quelques mois, mais deux des fondateurs de l'Akatsuki avaient échappé au coup de filet. Leur réseau avait été quasiment démantelé, n'en subsistant que quelques branches ici et là, relevant plus de petits trafics locaux que d'un nouveau réseau clandestin.

Cela avait été une grande victoire pour les forces de l'ordre, mais les choses n'étaient pas réglées pour autant. Un avis de recherche international était déposé au nom des fondateurs toujours dans la nature, et ils étaient toujours activement recherchés. Mais au vu du peu d'informations disponibles à leur sujet, autant dire que les recherches étaient au point mort, du moins officiellement.

Peut-être Jiraya avait-il raison ? Après tout, Naruto était bien jeune pour porter le deuil d'une partie de sa famille tout en s'inquiétant pour celle qui lui restait, encore infiltrée. Mais, même si c'était irresponsable, il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et il n'avait jamais rien caché à son cousin.

Il savait bien que les derniers membres étaient activement traqués. Et selon Jiraya, grâce aux agents encore infiltrés, cela ne saurait tarder. Mais s'il laissait l'assassin de sa mère à la justice, il irait simplement en prison. _Lui le voulait mort._

Yahiko repensait au temps où jamais il n'aurait remis en cause une décision du vieil ermite.

Naruto et lui le voyaient pour les réveillons, les fêtes, etc. depuis l'enfance.

On le leur avait présenté comme un grand père, quelqu'un d'important pour leur paternel respectif, et Jiraya insistait pour qu'ils l'appellent comme ça, mais pour Yahiko, petit enfant, cet homme était un peu un super-héros, toujours à voyager et à vivre des aventures à travers le monde. Pour le gamin qu'il était, Ji-san était la seule personne au monde aussi forte que son papa !

Il l'avait toujours beaucoup respecté, et en grandissant, s'était mis à le vouvoyer, et l'appeler Jiraya-san le plus souvent. D'ailleurs, son mentor avait été très amusé lorsqu'il avait remarqué qu'en état de stress ou lorsqu'il avait commis une erreur, son petit rouquin se remettait à l'appeler par ce petit surnom.

Oui. Le vieil homme avait surement raison, mais il n'aurait pas pu mentir à son cousin. Et même s'il l'avait voulu, celui-ci le connaissait trop bien pour se laisser berner longtemps.

Tout à ses pensées, il rejoignit la pièce à vivre de son petit deux-pièces où son cousin dévorait allégrement son troisième bol de ramen. Le voyant engouffrer bouchée sur bouchée, il repensa à une remarque du petit Uchiwa. Selon lui, si Naruto n'était pas hyperactif, il ne passerait plus la porte depuis un moment ! Il commençait à croire que ce gamin n'avait pas tort !

Se sentant observé, le petit blond releva la tête et fronça du nez devant la mine moqueuse de son cousin.

- Qu'est- ce qu'il voulait ? Il y'a un souci ?

- Hm ? Non, non, en revanche, toi tu en as un, non ?

Devant l'incompréhension de son crétin de cousin, Yahiko poussa un soupir désespéré avant de s'assoir en face de lui.

- Un certain Sasuke, chantonna-t-il, devant lequel tu bavais presque il y'a de ça deux semaines, et avec lequel tu passais tellement de temps que j'en ai presque été jaloux. Et maintenant, niet ! Nada ! Walou ! Appelle ça comme tu veux, le fait est que vous ne vous adressez plus la parole, et qu'en plus, vous vous évitez dès que vous en avez l'occasion !

- On ne s'évite pas ! s'insurgea le blond.

- Bien sûr ! Et c'est pour ça que tu as changé de créneau horaire au judo, qu'il a demandé à échanger ses tours de services avec un de vos collègues, et que tu viens squatter mon appart' tous les week-ends !

- Excuse-moi de vouloir te voir un peu, depuis le temps qu'on est séparé ! Dis-le clairement si je te gène ! cria Naruto en se levant brusquement de sa chaise, la renversant au passage.

Il allait se saisir de sa veste quand Yahiko le saisit par le bras et l'assit de force sur le canapé.

- Hé ! Tu sais bien que ça n'a rien à voir ! Je suis content que tu sois là, t'as pas idée ! Tu m'as manqué aussi, tu sais ? demanda doucement Yahiko en pressant l'épaule de son cousin.

Naruto le dévisagea un moment avant de se renfoncer bien confortablement dans le canapé, et de s'excuser après un long soupir. Le fait que Sasuke ne veuille plus lui parler le mettait dans un état pas possible…

Yahiko se leva et alla chercher une bière et une canette de soda du frigo. Il rit de la moue de son blondinet à la vue de la boisson qui lui était destinée.

Il aurait pu se plaindre, mais ne le fit pas. Il savait pertinemment que ça ne servirait à rien. Yahiko avait beau avoir l'air irresponsable, il avait toujours pris soin de lui et était très à cheval sur certaines règles : pas d'alcool avant d'être majeur, sauf rares occasions, et cigarette et drogue, jamais ! Il y'avait assez de merde dans ce bas monde sans en plus devoir en consommer !

- Bon ! Et si tu m'expliquais clairement ce qui se passe ? Voyant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, il poursuivit. Autrement dit, pourquoi depuis deux semaines, toi et Blanche-Neige êtes en froid, mais vous dévorez du regard dès que l'autre a le dos tourné ?

- C'est vrai ?! Il me regarde ? s'excita le blond, le poids qu'il avait sur l'estomac s'apaisant un peu à l'idée que, peut-être, il n'avait pas tout gâché.

- Hé ! Du calme, le nain !

- Yahiko ! protesta le plus jeune.

- Oui. Oui, il te regarde !

Naruto s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur les coussins, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Mais soudain, il se crispa.

- En bien ou en mal ? pressa-t-il Yahiko.

- Quoi ?

- Pff ! souffla Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel. Il m'regarde comment ? Du genre « copain » ou « cible à éliminer » ?

- Bof… ça dépend des fois…, souffla Yahiko d'une voix trainante.

- Comment ça ?! Et arrête de prendre ton temps comme ça juste pour m'énerver ! s'agaça le blond.

- Grillé ! ricana son vis-à-vis avant de reprendre avec plus de sérieux devant les yeux de tueur de son asticot préféré. Et bien… je dirais que quand tu es tout seul, il te regarde en bien. Jeudi, j'ai même eu l'impression qu'il allait venir te parler. Par contre, quand tu es avec tes amis, il te regarde assez froidement. Mais le pire – ou le plus drôle, ça dépend du point de vue – c'est quand tu es avec ton nouveau petit-copain ! Dans ces moments-là, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut vous fracasser la tête l'une contre l'autre ! finit-il dans un grand éclat de rire.

- C'est pas drôle ! s'énerva Naruto. Et de quel petit-copain tu parles ?!

Yahiko le fixa un moment sans rien dire, l'air de se demander si son cousin n'essayait pas de lui cacher un truc pareil. Lisant clairement l'incompréhension dans ses perles céruléennes, il consentit à développer son propos avec un air blasé.

- Ton nouveau copain ! Tu sais, la pale imitation de Blanche-Neige version cachet d'aspirine ! Attend que je me souvienne de son nom… marmonna-t-il.

- Sai ?

- Oui ! C'est ça ! Sai !

- Mais ce n'est pas mon petit-copain !

- Ah non ? Et comment appelles-tu le mec aussi hétéro que Vincent McDoom avec qui tu vas voir une expo sur le Kamasoutra gay ? renchérit Yahiko, clairement moqueur.

Naruto inspira profondément avant de se mettre à bouder. Il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part…

Sasuke s'ennuyait ferme. Ça faisait bien trois quarts d'heure qu'il avait fini ses devoirs, et il avait tant relu ses cours de la semaine que pour un peu, il pourrait les réciter par cœur.

Mais surtout, il se sentait seul.

Ça faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi seul. Il était même allé jusqu'à squatter la chambre de Lizzy et Cazzy, bien qu'il n'y ait pas passé un long moment, ses soupirs incessants agaçant prodigieusement sa nouvelle amie, qui l'avais foutu dehors.

Ce n'était pas comme si le comportement des autres avait changé à son égard, simplement, ce n'était pas comme avant. _Pas comme avec Naruto…_

Etendu sur son lit, Sasuke ferma les yeux et se maudit de penser ainsi au blond. C'était lui qui était en tort ! Il avait eu raison de lui en mettre une ! Et tant pis s'ils n'étaient plus ensembles maintenant !

Tant pis s'il rentrait seul du lycée, si les cours étaient soudainement redevenus aussi ennuyeux qu'avant, et si la bande de l'Uzumaki le dévisageait à chaque fois qu'il les croisait, semblant se demander à quoi était dû le revirement de leur relation. Seul Shikamaru n'avait pas l'air perdu dans tout ça, comme s'il savait déjà tout.

Pendant un moment, Sasuke avait songé à aller voir le blond pour lui demander des excuses. C'était un peu puéril et franchement, il n'était même pas sûr que le blond le fasse. Mais au moins, ça aurait débloqué la situation. Il était sûr que l'actuelle lui pesait aussi.

Il avait bien vu la tristesse et la solitude du blond. Il avait même capté quelques regards coupables, et peut-être même blessés. Le voir comme ça lui avait fait mal au cœur. Pendant toute leur enfance, ils s'en étaient mis plein la tête, voulant prouver leur supériorité à l'autre. Que n'aurait-il fait à cette époque pour le voir ainsi ! Mais aujourd'hui, ça lui faisait juste horriblement mal.

Merde ! Putain de conscience ! Pourquoi serait-ce à lui de culpabiliser !

Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait tabassé pour un simple baiser ? Qu'il lui avait dit des choses vraiment méchantes, juste pour le blesser ? Parce qu'après ça, quand son ami était revenu vers lui pour s'excuser, il l'avait envoyé bouler en lui demandant de ne plus lui parler ?

Mais le blond l'avait provoqué, à faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé au lycée. Alors que Sasuke s'était renfermé et était redevenu désagréable comme au début de l'année, le blond agissait comme si de rien n'était. Seule sa bande avait vu qu'il allait un peu moins bien, mais il le cachait si bien qu'ils n'avaient vu à sa légère baisse de régime qu'un petit coup de barre.

Il avait repris sa routine comme si de rien n'était, essayant de s'amuser avec ses amis comme si son absence ne le touchait pas. Comme s'il n'avait plus besoin de lui ! Et Sasuke s'en sentait trahi.

Sasuke bascula sur le côté dans un soupir. Cette journée était pourrie de toute façon. Autant y mettre un terme. A cette pensée, Sasuke se leva et commença à se préparer pour aller dormir. Il était à peine 18 heures et il n'avait pas encore dîné, mais cela lui importait peu. Il avait l'estomac noué depuis un moment maintenant, au point d'inquiéter Itachi.

Celui-ci l'avait emmené dîner dehors mardi soir, mais il avait à peine touché son assiette. L'aîné s'était alors inquiété, pensant que son cadet lui faisait la tête parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vus, ces temps-ci. Sasuke l'avait rassuré, avant d'affirmer que de toute façon, un Uchiwa ne faisait pas la tête, comme un gamin. Il garde dignement le silence !

Itachi avait alors préféré ne pas lui faire remarquer que lui passait son temps à faire la tête à la moindre contrariété, et continua à l'interroger, en vain, sur la raison de son humeur massacrante.

Il allait se glisser sous la couette quand la porte s'ouvrit. Dans son embrasure, Naruto.

Sasuke resta là à le fixer, surpris. D'après Iruka, il devait passer le weekend chez Yahiko. Mais il était là, affichant un air sérieux et déterminé. Sasuke l'avait toujours trouvé beau dans ces moments-là…

Surpris par ses propres pensées, il secoua la tête avant de s'assoir sur son lit, laissant ses longues mèches retomber devant son visage afin de cacher la légère rougeur qui était apparue sur ses joues.

- Uzumaki.

- Sas'ke…

Le blond s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit sur son propre lit, fixant le brun.

Il avait l'air un peu tendu, et s'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, Naruto aurait juré l'avoir vu rougir. Légèrement encouragé à cette pensée, il prit une longue inspiration et commença à parler, s'assurant de garder un visage fermé, sur lequel ne transparaitrait pas ses émotions en folies.

- Excuse-moi.

Voyant le brun sur le point de répliquer, il s'empressa de reprendre.

- Non ! S'il-te-plait, laisse-moi juste finir, ok ? Bon… je suis désolé, je n'ai pas été correct à t'embrasser sans t'en avoir demandé la permission. Ça c'est juste passé comme ça, et sachant que deux mecs ensembles te répugnent, je comprends que tu aies réagi comme ça.

Naruto fit une petite pause, guettant une quelconque réaction de Sasuke. Ne voyant rien, il poursuivit.

- J'aimerais pouvoir te dire « Hey ! recommençons comme avant ! » mais je ne crois pas en être capable. En fait, je n'en ai même pas envie.

A ces mots, Sasuke ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur.

_C'était fini ? _

verdict? ...

...

reviews?


End file.
